Annie in Wonderland
by Elodia Celeste
Summary: A group trip berry picking leads to an unexpected adventure for Annie as she finds herself in her own version of Wonderland - one that is not quite as wonderful as she would have hoped.
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1**

A shrill scream pierced the tranquil summer air and Annie felt her heart flutter and stomach clench as she looked for the source of the emergency. She relaxed when she saw Troy dancing in place, his face screwed up in disgust.

"There's a spider! A big, hairy spider! Ew, someone kill it!"

"Troy, we're in _its_ natural habitat. It'd be wrong to kill a creature in its own home," Britta reasoned with him, but he pinned her with a glare.

"Yeah, I'm going to remind you of that when you almost lose your hand to a hundred-eyed monster."

Annie tuned out the bickering and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath of air and tilting her head back to allow the sun to warm her face. The end of their sophomore year had been brutal, and Annie let the sunshine work at melting the tension from her body as she simply stood and enjoyed the heat.

"Remind me whose brilliant idea it was that we spend the day outside berry picking?"

The gruff voice speaking softly into her ear sent a shiver down her spine, but she kept her eyes closed and merely smiled.

"It's too beautiful a day to stay inside doing nothing, Jeff. And Shirley wants to bake pies, so it's a win/win."

"Except that every time we venture into the great outdoors we seem to have serious blow ups and ridiculous disasters. Not to mention you tend to get a sunburn."

She felt his fingertip tap her nose and she blinked in surprise, her stomach doing its usual flip-flop when she realized he was grinning at her.

"I brought extra sunscreen, but it's sweet of you to worry." She returned his grin, but like usual he broke the eye contact first and buried his hands in his pockets as he turned his grin into a smirk.

"Hey, I'm not worried. I just don't want to listen to you whining about peeling and the freckles that pop out when you get too much sun."

Annie sighed, the tension creeping back into her shoulders as she looked up at him, wishing he could, for once, admit that he did care about her, even if it wasn't the way she cared about him. She knew that he did, knew that he worried about her and would even risk his own safety if he thought she was in danger, but he just hadn't reached the point where he could actually admit these things out loud to her. Anytime they came close to having an honest moment he would suddenly pull away, breaking the moment with either a sarcastic quip or an abrupt farewell. Annie was used to it when it came to those moments when she knew he was thinking about kissing her, and as disappointing as it was when he would pull away _then_, it was worse when he would pull away from the emotional moments.

Annie shook her head, knowing that no matter how much wishful thinking she did, it wouldn't change him. Time and patience were what she needed for Jeff Winger to change. In the meantime, she just needed to keep herself positive and busy to distract herself from the constant disappointment.

"I think I remember some really full bushes further in the woods. I'm going to go see if I can find them," she said to no one in particular as she started to move deeper into the forest.

"Hey, be careful. I really don't want to get into a wrestling match with a bear today," Jeff called after her, and Annie turned back to give him a smile before making her way into the woods.

After a few minutes of walking Annie was surrounded by a hush; the voices of her friends were completely blocked by the sound of rustling leaves and birds calling to one another. She followed the deer path she knew led to the berry bushes she was seeking, occasionally plucking leaves from the foliage that grew around her. She reached a small fork and started to turn left, knowing the berry bushes were just a few feet away, but then she paused and turned to the right. She had never gone down this path, always feeling safer when she stayed in familiar territory. Today, however, she knew he friends were close and wouldn't have a hard time finding her if she did a little exploring. She bit her bottom lip, resisting the sudden urge to roam until it became overwhelming. Almost in a daze she started to walk down the path to her right, finding herself surrounded by denser foliage and cooler air. She kept walking, even though the path grew darker as the overhead cover became thicker, blocking out more of the sun's rays that she had delighted in earlier.

As she walked further along she felt the adventurous whim that had guided her to this point begin to fade, and apprehension started to tingle across her skin. The area she was in now was completely wild, and as she surveyed the rocky outcroppings and large fallen trees she began to think of the bears Jeff had joked about. Fear settled into her gut as she abruptly turned around and began to quickly retrace her steps. Suddenly a rabbit darted in front of her, making her scream and jump back in surprise. As she did, her feet tangled on a root and she felt herself pitch backwards, her basket of berries flying out of her hands as she reached to steady herself. Instead of ground, Annie found she was falling, her hands running against walls of dirt and stone as she seemed to drop forever, her screams echoing around her until, finally, her world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The first thing Annie felt when she came to was something cold dripping on her cheek. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and she took a deep breath, the air musty and wet, but not unpleasant. She quickly took an inventory of her body, moving cautiously to test if there was any resistance, pain or (her greatest concern) numbness. After a moment she was satisfied to find that, other than a bump on her head, she appeared to be completely uninjured. She looked up to see where she had fallen from, but was only able to see darkness above her. Before her was a small tunnel that allowed for some dim light to enter her hole and, after a moment's hesitation, Annie crawled into the tunnel, her tension easing as the light became brighter. After what felt like an eternity she was suddenly out of the hole and in a large, sunny field, filled with daisies. She stood, looking around for a road or house to indicate where she was until something caught her eye. She looked down at herself and gasped when she saw that her jeans and tee shirt had been replaced by a blue dress.

Annie immediately closed her eyes and tried to muffle the squeal that was crawling through her throat.

"Okay…everything's fine. You fell. You hit your head. You're probably just experiencing some sort of visual…aphasia or something! There's a totally rational and treatable diagnosis," Annie told herself, ignoring the voice in her head that commented about talking to herself being a less than perfect way to validate sanity. After taking several deep breaths Annie opened her eyes and looked down again, immediately wishing she hadn't. She still wore a sky blue dress with short, puffy sleeves, a Peter Pan collar and full, tea length skirt. A ruffled, light blue apron was tied around her waist with a royal blue sash, matching the buttons on the bodice of her dress. Her stomach was beginning to turn as she pushed back her skirts to find she was wearing blue and white striped tights that matched blue and white boots that looked like the ones her great-grandmother had worn in the 1900s.

Slowly, Annie sank to the ground, her skirt pooling around her, and buried her face in her hands as tears began to spill from her eyes. She reasoned she was either insane or dying, having no other possible explanation for this vivid hallucination, and each tear she shed seemed to pull more despair from her as cursed herself for wandering down that unfamiliar path. She wondered if her friends would find her, either a muttering lunatic or a decomposing corpse and she sobbed harder as she thought about how much she was going to miss her adopted family.

"Oh crap, crap, crap I'm so late! Oh, this isn't good!"

A familiar voice broke through her weeping and Annie sniffled, looking for the source of the sound.

"Troy?" she called, her voice shaky as she searched the field around her, unable to see her friend. "Great. Now I'm having auditory hallucina…tions…" Annie trailed off as a figure came into view. Or, more accurately, _hopped_ into view.

"Man, why do I always _do_ this! I know I have to be somewhere, so why can I never seem to get there on _time_."

Annie hiccupped and gasped simultaneously as the thing with Troy's voice stomped its large foot. Admittedly, the creature also had Troy's face, albeit with whiskers sprouting from his cheeks.

Annie tried to quell her panic as she studied the creature. It looked like a rabbit, although it had Troy's face, complete with large ears and feet and a fluffy white tail. This creature, however, stood on his hind legs and Annie estimated him to be about four feet tall, counting the ears.

"Troy?" she called again, and this time the creature's ears perked up. When it turned to look at her, however, it screamed and hopped in fright.

"Ah! Monster! Don't eat me, please! I have so much to live for and all that regret is totally going to give you heartburn!"

"I'm…I'm not going to eat you, Troy."

"Uh-uh. I know the stories! That exactly what a Jabberwock says: right before it eats you!"

"Jabberwock? Troy, what are you talking about? It's me, Annie. Or did you fall down the hole, too?"

Annie's despair was finally giving way to confusion. If she was hallucinating, her delusions should be making sense to her, but Troy's babbling had her completely baffled. From the look on his face, he was equally confused.

"Annie? What's an 'Annie'? That doesn't sound like a predator." He cocked his head to the side the same way he always did when he was trying to puzzle something out.

"It's – I mean – I'm not. I'm your friend, Troy."

"What's a 'Troy'? Is that something you call food?" Panic widened his eyes again as he backed away from her a couple of steps.

"No. It's your name."

"Psh. No it's not. My name's White Rabbit."

"It's – say, what now?"

"_White Rabbit_," the creature over pronounced his words, as if Annie couldn't grasp English.

"Your name's White Rabbit? That doesn't make any sense!" Annie threw up her hands in frustration, sitting back on her heels as she looked at him incredulously. The creature because defensive, crossing his small paws and raising an eyebrow.

"And why not?"

"Because you're not white!"

"Whoa, hey now! I am as White as the next guy! Just because I go in the Pink sometimes doesn't mean I'm not White as snow."

Now Annie was certain she had lost her mind. Or had already died and was being subjected to a hell even Shirley couldn't imagine.

"Troy – "

"Quit calling me that! My name's White Rabbit!"  
"Okay! Fine! White Rabbit – what the hell are you talking about? How are _you_ 'white as snow'? And what's 'going in the pink'?" Annie was beginning to grow frustrated at just how convoluted this hallucination was becoming and she cursed her own imagination for creating such a place. For his part, White Rabbit merely cocked his head at her again, but seemed to relax slightly.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"What was your first clue," Annie couldn't resist the sarcasm, but White Rabbit didn't seem to notice.

"Where are you from? You can't be from the Heartland, or you would have killed me already."

"No, I'm not from the Heartland, wherever that is. I'm from Greendale. I was out picking berries with my friends and I fell down a hole, hit my head, and now I'm pretty sure I've completely lost my mind."

"Oh! You're from Greendale! I…I've never heard of it. What kind of hole did you fall down?"

"I don't know. A big one. What does that matter?"

"Well, Miss Snippy, there are lots of different kinds of holes and I happen to know a majority of them. Maybe we can get you back to Greendale. Or at least find where you lost your mind."

Annie wasn't sure if she was just sinking deeper into the delusion, but his words suddenly filled her with hope. "You think you can get me back to normal?"

"Normal? I thought you wanted to go to Greendale." Annie had to bite back a groan of frustration as he cocked his head at her again.

"Yes, I want to get back to Greendale. Normal, Greendale."

"Okay, so, what kind of hole was it."

"Well, it was really deep. I couldn't see the top of it from the bottom; it was just black. And wet. And there was a long, small tunnel. I crawled out and ended up in this field."

White Rabbit seemed to consider her words carefully, and Annie found herself holding her breath waiting for his response.

"Well, it's definitely a rabbit hole. But probably an old one from before the war. Ladder must have rotten away, or was destroyed after the evacuation."

"Okay…so what does that mean? Can you get me home?"

"Not by the way you came, no. That's a dead end."

Annie felt the despair start to well up in her chest again and tears threatened once more. She could see the panic on White Rabbit's face and it was so much like the look Troy gave her when she cried that she couldn't stop the sob from leaving her mouth.

"Hey, don't worry. Wonderland's not so bad when you get used to it. Give it a week and I bet you won't even remember Greendale!" He tried to reassure her, his small paw patting her back as she wept harder.

"_W-Wonderland_? Why couldn't my m-mind have hallucinated Oz? Then I could h-have at least had ruby slippers!" Annie moaned and buried her face in her knees as she pulled her legs to her chest.

"Ruby slippers? Well if you need ruby slippers you just have to go into the Heartland…but I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Whuh-what?" Annie looked up from her knees, sniffling softly as she looked at White Rabbit curiously. "The Heartland has ruby slippers?"

"Of course they do. But, trust me, you do _not_ want to go there. Place is full of barbarians!"

Annie shivered a bit at his description, but he mind was already made up. "But if I can get a pair of ruby slippers, maybe I can use them to go home!" She realized the thought was completely insane, but since her mind seemed to have trapped her in a children's fantasy she figured it was as good a plan as any.

White Rabbit could clearly see she was determined, as he didn't even try to argue, but he reached in his shirt pocket and offered her a handkerchief. She accepted it with a watery smile and wiped her face.

"So, where's this Heartland?"

"On the other side of the Pink Zone. It used to be called the Tulgey Wood, before the war. Now, since it's the neutral area between the Heartland and the Hawthorne, we call it the Pink Zone. It's a little rough, but there are some great part…oh crap! The party! I'm late!" White Rabbit exclaimed as he hopped into a tizzy, trying to go in several directions at once.

"Party? What party?"

"The Mad Hatter's party! He always has the best tea parties and I'm late! Oh, look, it's been…weird…but I gotta go! Good luck getting back to Greenleaf!"

Suddenly he darted off through the field, hopping up to wave at her over the tall grass before bolting.

"Hey! Wait for me! Rabbit!" She got to her feet and ran after him, following the tips of his ears through the field until they reached the edge of a forest.

As soon as she was inside the canopy of the woods, Annie lost his trail.

"Great. There goes my tour guide," she muttered to herself as she tried to spy any sign of the anthropomorphic critter. A sign caught her eye and she walked to a nearby tree to read the notice.

"'Tulgey Wood Accord: The land of this forest is hereby considered neutral territory, not to be breached by military forces of either White or Red under any circumstances. Inhabitants of this territory are to be considered independent outlaws and are bound by no law Red or White. All loyalists of White or Red territories travel under their own protection and are expected to return to their respective nations by sun fall. ALL VISITORS OF THE TULGEY WOOD TRAVEL AT THEIR OWN RISK.' Well, that sounds welcoming," Annie said, shivering as she read the final words and looked into the dark forest.

"Well, he said the Heartland was just on the other side of the Pink Zone," Annie muttered as she began to make her way into the forest. She stayed on a relatively clear path that had obviously been intentionally made by travelers. She marveled at the odd, almost blue tinge of the woods and began to notice that many of the plants were, in fact, blue.

"Maybe they should have called it the Azul Zone," she commented to herself as she crossed her arms against the steadily increasing chill in the air.

She stopped walking when she heard a plaintive cry and, after the tremor of fear passed, she looked around and spotted the rear end of a large orange cat sticking out of a hollow in a tree.

"Poor kitty. Get yourself stuck?" she asked it as she took a hold of the furry creature and eased it out of the hole. "There? Isn't that – wah!" Annie screamed and dropped the creature as soon as she saw its face.

"Geez, lady, I might always land on my feet but there's no need to test it," the monster with Chang's face said to her as it rubbed its derriere with a paw.

"Ugh! Chang! What are you doing here?"

"Ah, you know my name!" it exclaimed, a wide smile practically splitting its face in half. Annie recoiled in horror as it began to wind itself around her legs. "I see my reputation proceeds me. So who might you be?"

"Annie, and I don't have time for you right now. I have to get to the Heartland." She started down the path again, but the creature trotted along right beside her.

"Annie? Strange name for a strange creature. And why, Annie, are you so desperate to get to the Heartland? Are you a loyalist of the Red Queen?"

"No, I'm not."

"You're not? Then you have no business going to the Heartland. Unless, of course, you wish to get _a head _of yourself! Ha!"

Annie grimaced that the pun but kept walking. "So it's just like the story then? The Red Queen is constantly shouting 'off with his head'?"

"Well…I wouldn't say _constantly_."

"Wonderful," Annie muttered, ignore the twinge of fear that twisted her stomach.

"Hey, you think you could slow down, sister? My legs aren't as long as yours."

"Sorry, but I need to get to the Heartland so I can get home. And I don't recall asking for you to accompany me. So if you can't keep up…" Annie let the comment trail off as she started to walk faster. She heard a huff and suddenly saw him appear on the branch of a tree.

"Fine. Be that way. But don't come crying to me when you Chang your mind about wanting company as you wander through these woods. Lost and alone, with the sun fall growing nearer."

Annie gritted her teeth and ignored the voice that seemed to still be coming from right beside her. Doubt did start to creep into her mind and she surveyed the darkening forest, but the sound of other voices reached her ears and Annie smiled in triumph.

"Looks like I won't be alone after all!" she commented, but even though she couldn't see him, she heard him scoff.

"Careful what you wish for, sister. Sounds like Tweedle Dean and Tweedle Dum, the interChangable nightmares. You're on your own…" his voice suddenly began to fade, echoing as if he were at the other end of a long hallway. It was an unnerving affect, and Annie couldn't stop the shudder that raised goosebumps on her skin.

Shaking off the creepy feeling she always suffered when she was around Chang, Annie tried to follow the sound of the voices. She couldn't quite make out the conversation, but the overlapping voices were growing louder.

"Hello?" she called, not wanting to startle whomever she was approaching. Suddenly the voices stopped and Annie froze, straining her ears to hear any sound to indicate where the speakers were.

"Hi!"

Annie screamed and jumped as two voices chorused directly behind her. She spun around and her stomach dropped when she saw not one, but two Dean Peltons, arms linked and inane smiles bright. They were costumed in mini _robe d'anglais_, like wigless, slutty Marie Antoinettes, in coordinating, but alternating colors. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the fuchsia and lavender, however her ears were already attuned to their voices.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you – "

"We just love to make an entrance! Where did you come from?"

"What are you?"

"Where did you get that dress?"

"Are those petticoats washable?"

"They look cotton, I would say they probably are."

Annie pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt the first tinge of a stress headache.

"My name's Annie, I'm from Greendale and I have no idea where the dress came from or if it's washable." Annie's answer came out on a single breath that she could watch float in the air. She began to rub her arms and wished she had hallucinated herself in one of her trademark cardigans.

"Annie? That's an odd sort of name."

"Greendale sounds magical. Is it far from Wonderland?"

"Not as far as you would think," she muttered as the two began to discuss what they imagined one would wear to a Greendale. Annie felt her patience growing thin as chills ran over her arms. "I'm trying to find my way to the Heartland. Tro – I mean – White Rabbit said that it was through these woods, but I have no idea if I'm going in the right direction, or how far it is. Can you help me?"

"Help you – "

" – go to the Heartland?" They spoke over each other, their eyes wide with horror.

"We don't go into the Heartland."

"Or the Hawthorne."

"It's too dangerous."

"Too scary."

"Although there is some great shopping."

"Very true."

"I'm not interested in the shopping," she practically shouted, stomping her foot on the hard ground. Both Tweedles looked at her with wide eyes and simultaneously fell into a pout.

"Well, there is no need to be rude," they said in unison, and if Annie didn't already think she was crazy she knew she would have surely lost her mind by now.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just want to get home and White Rabbit seemed to think that I could find what I needed in the Heartland, but then he went off about some tea party and abandoned me."

"Tea party?"

"What sort of tea party?"

"The Mad Hatter's." Annie marveled at how normal this conversation was beginning to feel. She also had the sneaking sensation that she had just said something she shouldn't have, as their eyes brightened and they grinned at each other.

"Did you know the Hatter was having a party?"

"I didn't hear a thing! I'm shocked no one told us!"

"Well, they've been under a lot of stress lately. What with that last skirmish with the Whites."

"Oh, true."

"So. Have you heard if March is going to be there?" They turned to Annie and she almost jumped, having thought they had completely forgotten about her.

"March? Um, I don't know. White Rabbit didn't say anything about a March."

"Well, he's not the most reliable source of information. He invited you to this tea party though?"

"Well…he told me about it. I wouldn't say he – "

"Perfect! We'll just go with you!"

"Just for a minute. Make the rounds, have a cup, you know."

They each hooked one of her arms and started taking her down a path she hadn't noticed.

"But, I wasn't planning on going! I need to get to the Heartland."

"Oh, not to worry!"

"You just come with us and get us in to the tea party – "

"And we'll give you directions to the Heartland!"

Annie let herself be dragged along, even though she was certain it was a terrible idea. She was becoming so cold, though, that her nose and fingers were growing numb and her mind was too tired to resist. She listened vaguely to the banal chatter of her companions and comforted herself with the idea of having a warm cup of tea.

"Okay, we're almost there."

"Now don't embarrass us."

"Otherwise you are on your own finding the Heartland."

"O…kay," Annie answered, her teeth beginning to chatter as they stopped in front of a fallen log, suspended by thick vines.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A deep voice echoed around them, and Annie found she was drawing the Tweedles closer.

"Guests!"

"For the party!" The pair seemed unphased by the ominous voice.

"Party? There is no party!" the voice boomed, shaking the leaves around them and making Annie cower behind the Tweedles who, to their credit, remained stalwart.

"Yes, Hatter. We are the invited guests of an invited guest of the White Rabbit," either Dean or Dum announced and there seemed to be a whisper of conversation pass through the trees.

"Very well. You may enter."

There was a loud creaking noise as the log lifted from in front of them, disappearing in the canopy as bushes seemed to retreat into the forest, clearing a path for them.

"How unnecessary…"

"I know, right? The man is such a showboater!"

Annie rolled her eyes as she followed the other two, her breath now blending into the fog that seemed to surround them.

A sound like laughter began to bubble in the air, and Annie couldn't decipher the direction of the noise as they moved through the dense mist.

"Guys? Are we sure we're going the right – " Annie was cut off by the mist suddenly clearing, revealing a small, bright meadow.

A friendly-looking cottage sat to one side of the clearing, and a long table was positioned in the center of the grass. The table was laden with what appeared to be several different tablecloths sewn together and a vast array of crockery and tea sets. An odd assortment of chairs and stools surrounded the table, making a pastel rainbow that matched the flowers peppering the meadow. Immediately, Annie felt the chill that had settled into her body begin to dissipate slightly.

"Whi-bit! We've been…oh. You're not White Rabbit," a voice spoke from behind them, and Annie spun around, relieved to see the very human form of Abed.

"Abed!" she exclaimed, fighting the urge to hug him.

"Abed to you too? Who are you? Where's White Rabbit?"

"I…you don't know who I am, either?" Unbidden tears began to fill her eyes as she felt disappoint swell within her yet again. He tilted his head to study her, and Annie, in turn, studied his appearance. A large violet top hat was perched on his head, his jacket was peacock green with a lavender cravat and maroon and violet striped trousers.

"You're not from Wonderland," he finally declared and Annie shook her head.

"No, I'm not. And I'm really not finding what's so wonderful about this place!"

"It's not wonderful – "

" – but it's full of wonder!" the Tweedles exclaimed, reminding Annie of their presence. Abed sighed with disgust and glared at the bald duo.

"You're not supposed to be here. You made the Changshire List after you replaced the crunchberry jam with your 'special jelly'."

"That was a misunderstanding – "

" – and a gross oversimplification of the situation."

"You guys know you're on hiatus until further notice," Abed declared as he motioned to the path they came from. The Tweedles huffed and whined, but complied as they tromped back into the forest. Annie's heart sank as she watched them retreat and realized she would have to go back into the cold wood.

"You can stay. I don't know what you are, but if White Rabbit invited you, then you're cool."

"Well…he didn't exactly _invite_ me. He was telling me how I might find what I need to get home and then remembered the party and took off. I thought he would already be here. I lost him as soon as I got in the woods."

"Mm. He gets lost sometimes. And pretty easily distracted. He'll find his way here though. Always does. Would you like some tea?"

"I…actually I would love some."

"Okay. I'll have March bring some out. March!" He called out to the cottage as he walked over to the table, Annie tentatively following. "We have a guest! Bring out the tea."

"Yeah, yeah. In a minute." She heard the muttered reply from the house as she looked over the table, curious.

"Wait, you have all these teapots, and none of them have any tea in them?" she asked, raising the lid on a strangely shaped neon green pot, which, she discovered, was filled with chocolate-covered raisins.

"Nope. Wouldn't stay good if we did. Plus White Rabbit and I don't really like tea. Usually we just have special drink, but you looked cold, so I thought you might want real tea. It's what March usually drinks, since the coffee trade was shut down." He took a seat on one of the long sides of the table and poured himself a cup of what looked like chocolate milk. Annie hesitated before sitting in the opposite corner diagonally from the Hatter, choosing a wing-backed chair that was a little worse for wear, but quite comfortable.

"So, where are the other guests?" Annie asked, counting six empty seats around the table.

"Well, March is inside and White Rabbit is MIA, so I guess it's just us. Or just me, since you're not technically a guest. You still haven't said what you are."

"Okay, I don't want to sound like Britta, but I am a person, not a 'what'! All day people keep asking _what_ I am; why doesn't anyone here ask _who_ I am?" Annie tried to keep her voice level, but her nerves were beginning to wear thin. The Hatter merely tilted his head and studied her.

"Asking someone you've just met who they are is rude."

"What? How is that rude?"

"I don't know you. Why should I expect you to tell me whether or not you are morally centered or narcissistic? Or whether or not you have ambition? Besides, it's irrelevant. When you first meet me, you want to know I'm a Hatter, not that I'm ignorant to social cues and uncomfortably observant."

"But…huh…" Annie trailed off her objection as she thought about what he had said. She had never before thought twice about asked who someone was, never realizing that she what she really wanted to know was the person's name and some basic facts about them. She really _didn't_ want to know who they were, just what they were. "You're right. I'm Annie."

"Annie. That's a strange name."

"Not as strange as Abed," she retorted, half-joking.

"You're right. It's not as strange as Abed. But who would name their child that?"

"No one you know I guess," she said with a sigh as she propped her elbows on the table and buried her face in her hands, closing her eyes and massaging her forehead to ease the worsening headache.

"We better have an actual guest this time, Hatter, and not one of your vivid delusions," a new, low voice spoke and Annie instantly looked up for the source. Her heart fluttered when she saw a familiar tall figure with broad shoulders, sandy hair and a bored scowl that transformed into surprise when he met her eyes. "Oh. I guess we do have a guest," he said as he set the decanter he was holding on the table and offered his hand.

Annie felt her knees grow weak when he gave her the smile she knew Jeff only used when he was trying to be maximally charming. She was so caught up in the feel of his hand taking hers that she almost didn't notice the large bunny ears that sprouted from the top of his head as he bowed to kiss the back of her hand.

"Milady," he almost whispered against her skin and Annie felt a shiver run through her body like an electrical current, shocking her extremities and heating her center.

"Milord," she returned out of habit, her voice just a little breathy as he kept her pinned with that hungry smile she had always dreamt he would someday give her without subsequently and shamefully averting his eyes.

"What brings a creature as lovely as yourself to our little mimsy corner of the Wood?"

"She said she was following White Rabbit but got lost. He was supposed to show her a way back to her home," Hatter interjected, drawing Jeff-rabbit's attention away from her a moment. Annie took the opportunity to compose herself, smoothing her hands over her hair and skirts as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"Let me guess: he got distracted by something shiny and is now MIA," Jeff-rabbit observed drily as he stretched out in his seat and returned his gaze to Annie.

"Um…I guess? I don't know. As soon as we reached the woods he was gone," Annie answered him, her attention finally drawn to the rabbit ears he sported. She wasn't surprised that one of the ears flopped in half, adding to his purposefully disheveled appearance, nor was she surprised by how much her fingers itched to touch the soft-looking fur.

"Yeah, let me show my surprise…not. I hope you weren't really counting on him to get you home." He reached for the decanter of what looked like tea, but didn't appear to be hot. He filled a teacup and then looked to her. "Would you like some?"

"Yes, please." She waited as he filled her a cup, picking one with pretty pink flowers to hand to her with a grin. She took a sip and immediately began coughing and choking.

Both men were startled and exchanged panicked looks as Annie regained control of her voice.

"That's not tea, that's _scotch_!" she choked, her eyes watering slightly as the liquid still burned in her throat.

"Scotch? That's an odd name for tea. Is that what it's called where you're from?" Hatter asked.

"Yes! Tea, where I'm from, is made from leaves and is certainly _not_ 80 proof!"

"That sounds terrible! Why would you drink that?" Jeff-rabbit looked disgusted and Annie fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Because when we're thirsty we don't like to drink something that's going to make us more dehydrated," she explained.

"Huh. Never thought I'd say this, but where you're from sounds more boring than here," Jeff-rabbit muttered, taking a swig from his scotch.

"Where is it you're from? Has White Rabbit been there?" Hatter asked as he drank from his own cup.

"No, he hasn't. Well, at least not that _he_ knows. I have a friend though, Troy, who looks just like him, aside from the bunny parts. Actually, you all look just like my friends from school." Annie took another small sip of her scotch, for want of anything else to do, adjusting to the semi-sweet flavor.

"Really? So we have doppelgangers? Do I have a beard? I've always wanted to grow a beard." Hatter became animated, his reaction so much like Abed's Annie giggled.

"No, you don't have a beard. You look exactly the same, except for the hat and you aren't wearing skinny jeans. In Greendale you and Troy are best friends and are moving into an apartment together."

"Fascinating. And what about March?" Hatter asked.

"March?"

"Me. They call me March Hair." The Jeff-rabbit lifted his cup as he introduced himself and Annie blushed.

"Oh. Well. You're…um…you're my friend Jeff. I mean, you look like him."

"And what's this friend Jeff like?" he asked, leaning on the table with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Well, um, he's sort of the leader of the group, though he hates responsibility. He cares more than he wants us to know, too, and I think, deep down, sometimes he's scared to tell us how he feels because he's afraid we'll reject him."

Annie stared at her cup as she mused about him, glancing up in time to see March's shoulder's hunch slightly.

"I can understand why he would feel that way. Having feelings is dangerous. Means others can use them against you. At least, that's the way it is around here," he said darkly, catching Annie's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"He means the Heartland or, rather, the Queen of Hearts. She rules over everything that has feelings. She traps you by manipulating how you feel and guilts you into becoming her subject," Hatter explained, popping open a sugar bowl and grabbing a handful of what appeared to be cocoa puffs.

"That's awful!"

"Yeah, but that's why we can live here in the Pink. I'm too emotionally detached for her powers to work on me and March is too self-absorbed – "

"Hey!"

" – to fall victim to her magic," Hatter continued despite March's interruption.

"So what about the other side? White Rabbit said he was from the Hawthorne?"

"Ah. The land of the White Queen. They just flat out bribe you there, but with empty promises. We're too smart to be in Hawthorne."

"So you're stuck in between? Isn't there anywhere else to go?"

"Not really. It's not worth the risk going through either kingdom to get to somewhere else. And, from what you've said about your Greendale, it doesn't sound much better than here. And living in the Pink isn't so bad, as long as the treaty holds."

"That was the Tulgey Wood Accord, right?"

"Right. It marked the end of the Color War and created the Pink Zone. That's when we became exiles."

"Aw, that's so sad." Annie couldn't help but think about the fighting that had been going on with her own group, and the fear that had settled in her stomach ever since Pierce walked away began to knot itself. With the loss of one member of their study group Annie wondered how long it would take before each of them drifted away and she would be, once again, left all alone.

"Hey! Hey, hey what do you think your doing?" March asked as tears began to well in Annie's eyes. "You can't go getting emotional like that here! Do you want the Red Guard to come storming in here?"

"N-no. I'm…I'm sorry." His harsh voice didn't help the threatening tears and she saw him soften slightly when he realized what he was doing.

"It's okay, just…put a damper on it. Having emotional outbursts is like sending up a flare for them with a big arrow that screams 'here I am, come and get me'. It's bad news."

Annie wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind of her friends and home. She was growing tired, and noticed the sun was starting to sink in the orange sky.

_Orange? Since when was the sky orange?_

"Drink some more tea. It will help numb the feelings," March advised and Annie complied without thinking, too focused on the odd hue of the sky.

The orange began to morph into pink and purple simultaneously as the sun began to dip behind the Tulgey Wood, making it glow like a sapphire. Hints of green trimmed the edges of the trees and Annie marveled at the beauty of the shifting colors.

"Do you have a place to stay?" March's voice broke through her reverie and Annie blinked at him a few times as she tried to understand his question. He must have seen her confusion because he continued. "Tonight. Once the sun goes down it's not safe to travel through the woods."

"Oh. I didn't really think about that. I didn't know it was so late." Annie knew she should be concerned, but a warm, fuzzy feeling dulled her mind. She looked down and realized that the teacup in her hands was empty, explaining the heat that radiated from her skin.

"We already have accommodations ready for White Rabbit. It wouldn't take me long to get them set up, though usually he helps with the supports," Hatter joined the conversation, beginning to clear the table. Annie stood to help, though her head spun a little when she got to her feet. She began to gather dishes, trying to stack the odd assortment of pottery carefully so as to not chip anything.

"You really don't have to help with that," March told her as he poured himself another cup of scotch.

"It's the least I can do, since I'm going to be imposing on you," she replied as she reached for a small sugar bowl. Her movement caught March's attention and he suddenly sat up in his chair.

"No, don't touch that!" His reaction startled her, causing Annie's hand to knock the lid off the pot. As it clattered on the table a small brown head with large round ears appeared over the lip of the bowl.

"Hi guys! I've just been sitting in here waiting for you to feed me. I'm getting a little hungry, and you know I have a condit – " the creature was cut off as March lept from his seat, scooped something out of another bowl and dropped it in the sugar dish before slamming the lid back on.

"What the hell was that thing!" Annie yelled, horrified by the tiny creature.

"_That_ was the Toddmouse. One of the most awful creatures on the planet! Trust me, you don't want to know anything about it," March panted as Hatter returned from the house to gather the rest of the dishes. He took the plates in Annie's hands and somehow managed to balance the rest of the table settings in his arms as he returned to the cottage, leaving the decanter and two teacups on the table. March returned to his seat, shaking his head and downing his cup of whisky.

"Have a seat, kid. The Mad Hatter is going to be busy for a while putting up the hotel and you do not want to get in the way of his work. Trust me." March used his foot to nudge out the seat she had been sitting in previously and Annie took the cue.

He poured her another drink without asking and Annie almost stopped him, but decided she was enjoying the warm feeling that had settle through her. More than that, she liked the fact that this version of Jeff, while he called her 'kid', didn't seem to view her as his inferior. Of course, she didn't know what sort of laws they might have about drinking age in Wonderland, so she supposed it might not have been as significant to have him openly offering her alcohol as she had thought. She found she was beginning to enjoy the flavor of the drink as she sipped the golden brown liquid, discovering past the taste of oak there were hints of toffee and cherries.

"So are you setting off tomorrow for home?" he asked her and Annie shrugged.

"I guess so. I don't really know how I'm getting there exactly, but I have to try. See, I fell down an old rabbit hole, and I guess it was a one-way trip, so I have to get creative to get back. Troy-bunny – I mean – White Rabbit mentioned I might be able to get a pair of ruby slippers in the Heartland so I was going there to give them a shot."

Annie curled up in the chair, gesturing with her cup as she spoke. She found the more she thought about it, the more her plan was making sense to her.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would a pair of shoes help you get home? I mean, I'll admit, your boots don't look particularly comfortable, but they seem good enough to get you where you need to go," March observed, shaking his head.

She wrinkled her brow and frowned at him before she broke into giggles at his misunderstanding.

"No! You don't walk in ruby slippers! You click them together three times and say 'there's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home', and then poof! You're back in Kansas!" A splash of scotch sloshed from her cup as she spoke, but March didn't seem to notice.

"Kansas? I thought you were going back to Greendale?"

"Yep! Greendale, Colorado: home of the Human Beings!"

"I see. You know, I think you maybe had enough scot…er, tea." Annie felt him take the teacup from her hand and she let her arm fall limp to her side as she looked at him and giggled.

"I think _you_ had enough! You drank, like, three more than me!"

"Yes, but apparently you're not used to drinking it. You're only supposed to drink enough to feel numb, not paralyzed."

"Psh…you sound like an alcoholic. Or this guy from NA. He was always talking about how good it felt to be numb and check out from life and I never understood why he would want to do that. I mean, feelings feel good. Even the bad ones, cause they're exciting and they mean you're living and growing up. My mom always used to say that the more awful things you go through the better you are than people who have had it easy! That was before she disowned me…" Annie trailed off as she looked up the sky and saw what looked like individual multi-colored Christmas lights floating and flashing in the air. "Are those fireflies?" she marveled.

"Yes, they are. You know, I think I'm going to get you some water. Stay put, okay?" She didn't answer him as she watched a pink light glow intermittently as it travelled over her head from her left to her right, until it disappeared into the wood. Annie watched the fairy lights dance above her until she felt someone pressing something cool and smooth into her hand. She blinked until March's face came into focus, then she began to giggle at the sight of his enormous rabbit ears.

"You're a bunny."

"And you're going to really feel like crap tomorrow if you don't drink this whole thing. Now come on. Sip slowly, though." He helped bring the drink to her lips and Annie kept her gaze focused on his eyes as she tasted the cool water. She was fascinated by the way his eyes grew darker as she finished the drink, and his lips parted when she lowered the glass and ran her tongue over her own lips to capture the last drops of moisture. His hand covered hers on the glass and clenched slightly as she sighed contentedly. He finally pulled away, clearing his throat as he set the glass on the table. Annie let her head fall back against the chair, the velvet upholstery brushing her cheek.

"Just like my Jeff…always pulling away when I want you to come closer."

"I'm sure it's not any easier for him than it is for me," he muttered as he buried his hands in his pockets, pulling out a small object, just slightly larger than a marble. He toyed with it between his thumb and forefinger, studying it closely.

"Whassat?" she asked, leaning forward to try to get a better look.

"It's my blackberry," he explained as he showed her the little glass figurine that was a perfect replica of the fruit. Annie burst out laughing, tears rolling down her cheeks before she could catch her breath enough to speak.

"Even here, you have a Blackberry!"

"Yeah, and he has it out all the time. None of us know what he's doing with it, he just plays with it," Hatter explained as he joined them. Annie laughed harder and the men exchanged baffled shrugs. "Well, the fort's done, so you guys can come in whenever you're ready. Good night."

"Night!" Annie called as her giggles began to dissipate.

"So…we should probably get you to bed," March said after Hatter had retreated and the last of Annie's giggles had escaped, leaving her exhausted.

"Yeah, we probably should," she said before she stood from the chair.

Immediately the earth pitched underneath her feet and Annie felt herself falling forward. A strong arm wrapped around her waist and her own arm found purchase on his shoulder as she stumbled into him, knocking him off balance so that they tumbled onto the large toadstool-like stool behind them. Annie found herself seated on his lap, pressed into his chest and just a breath away from his lips. A warmth that had nothing to do with the alcohol began to rush through her veins, making her cheeks turn pink and her breathing become shallow. The hand that wasn't clutching her waist now rested on her thigh and she thought she felt his thumb stroke her skin through the fabric of her dress.

"Annie – "

"Yes, Jeff?" she breathed, her eyelids lowering as his mouth seemed to remain just out of reach. She felt his shoulders stiffen, and in a moment his mouth moved well out of reach of her lips.

"It's time to get you to bed. Busy day ahead of you, and you don't want to be asleep on your feet when you're traveling through the Tulgey Wood. Good way to get yourself eaten."

He didn't exactly toss her from his lap, but one minute she was comfortably snuggled next to him and the next she was on her feet, trying to regain her equilibrium. The warmth was slowly dissipating, replaced by the familiar annoyance that seemed to only be brought on by men who looked exactly like Jeff Winger. Annie barely kept from huffing as she followed him to the entrance of a giant blanket fort. She was distracted for a moment from her anger as she took in the scale and complexity of the structure, mystified by how Hatter could have put it up so quickly. March pulled back the blanket that served as the door and gestured for her to enter.

"Milady?" He offered her a weak smile and Annie returned the smile, despite the frustration that remained twisted in her nerves.

She had to duck to enter the fort and crawl through a series of tunnels that eventually led to a large open area that was scattered with pillows, cushions and what appeared to be three rolled-up sleeping bags. Hatter was there, having changed into pajamas that featured dancing hats, and began unrolling one of the bags.

"Hey guys. Annie, I wasn't sure what was normal for Greendale, but here women generally prefer privacy when they change into pjs. There's an area over there that I set up so you can change, if you want." He gestured to a small section of the room that had been segregated by a hanging sheet.

"Thanks, Hatter," she grinned at him, though she wasn't sure if he realized she had nothing with her to change into. Still, the stiff crinoline under her skirt was becoming itchy, and she really didn't want to sleep in her dress if it was all she had to wear.

_God it's weird not even knowing what underwear I have on,_ Annie thought to herself as she pulled the privacy curtain and began to unbutton the bodice of her dress. She wiggled out of the blue fabric, relieved to find she had a thin white camisole underneath it. She untied her boots and slipped off her tights, but left on the simple white cotton petticoat that had been the final layer under her skirts. She looked herself over and realized that she was more covered than what she would have been in normal modern pajamas. She gathered her clothing, the buzz of the alcohol wearing off and leaving her feeling overwhelmingly tired as she pulled back the curtain. Her eyes immediately met March's, who had already settled into a sleeping bag and looked away with a guilty expression. Annie quirked her brow, but chose not to say anything as she set about laying out her clothing and unrolling her sleeping bag, turning the V-shape the boys had created into a Y.

"Good. You're finally ready. Now I can open the skylight," Hatter said as Annie slipping into her sleeping bag and fluffed a pillow under her head.

"What are you talking about?" March asked as Hatter reached for a cord hanging from the ceiling. When he pulled on it the top-most blanket fell down on them.

"Hatter!" Annie and March called in unison as they struggled with the fabric, their hands becoming entangled as they fought with the blanket. Annie looked at March and noticed he was blushing a bit as they worked together to uncover themselves. When they did, Annie gasped as she looked up and realized Hatter had truly made a skylight in the center of the fort. She gazed up at the clear sky, amazed by the way the stars swirled and moved like Van Gogh's 'Starry Night'.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, sitting up to have a better look at the twisting lights.

"Beautiful," March agreed, his voice a husky whisper that sent pleasant chills up Annie's spine. She looked down and when she saw the tender awe of his expression her heart began thudding and her breath caught in her throat. Her hand unconsciously moved up to her chest, as if to stop her heart from bursting its way through her ribs and out the skylight to explode into a burst of color like the stars. This rabbit-eared man who was identical to Jeff in seemingly every way was admiring her without shame or censure, and Annie began to wonder why she was so desperate to return home.

"We…we should get some sleep," he finally said, although his voice seemed hesitant to work.

"Yeah. You're probably right," she heard herself reply.

_What? No! What are you doing? Annie Edison, why are you crawling back into your sleeping bag?_ She chastised herself as she nestled into her bag and focused her attention back on the sky.

_He's not my Jeff. Even if he seems the same, he's not. And for all of their quirks, you want to be home with the friends you know and love. You can't be tempted by an imposter_. Annie's rational voice reasoned clearly in her head, pushing images and memories of her study group around her mind until she was able to forget about the alluring Jeff look-alike next to her and finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Annie felt a hand on her shoulder as she stirred, begrudgingly leaving a warm dream that she immediately forgot upon opening her eyes and finding Jeff's scruffy face smiling down at her. She couldn't stop the warm smile that spread on her face as she rolled over onto her back and looked up at him.

"Good morning," she murmured blinking against the sun that fell through the skylight. She had a moment of confusion as she remembered where she was and just a flash of disappointment that she was still trapped in a delusion until March offered her a steaming ceramic mug.

"Morning. I thought you might like some cocoa before you head into the Wood. It helps keep the chill from settling in."

Annie sat up and graciously accepted the mug, breathing in the sweet aroma before yawning and arching her back to stretch. She thought she caught March staring at her chest, but he quickly returned his gaze to her eyes and spoke again.

"We let you sleep as long as we could, but if you're going to make it to the Heartland before dark you need to head out soon."

"Oh. Is it that much further?"

"We're pretty much smack dab in the middle of the Pink, so you still have a ways to go. And once you're out of the Wood you need to go a few marvels before you reach the limits of the Heartland."

"Oh. I see." Annie didn't bother to ask him what a 'marvel' was; she got the gist of what he was saying, and was disheartened by how far she would have to travel for a solution she wasn't sure would work. She sipped her cocoa, surprised by a hint of orange in the flavor.

"Hey. Don't get discouraged, kid. You'll get home."

"How can you be so sure? I don't even know how to get to the Heartland, and yesterday the only thing I found in the wood was Chang and the Tweedle-deansasters!"

"Well, then, look at it this way: today certainly can't be any worse. Well, unless you run across the Jabberwock." March was lounging on a large cushion next to her sleeping bag, drinking his own steaming cocoa.

"The Jabberwock? What's that?"

"It's the most hideous, despised and frumious creature in the Tulgey. It's pure evil…uh, but no one's spotted it in months, so I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," he began to backtrack as he seemed to understand Annie's growing concern.

"Don't worry. March is right. No one has seen the Jabberwock for months, and a lot of people assume he's dead. Of course, true evil can never die. That's canon," Hatter joined their conversation, dressed in a suit identical to the one he had been wearing the previous day, except that this one was peacock blue and salmon.

"Of course," Hatter continued, "it would probably be better if someone went with you to make sure you're safe. Someone tall and strong who knows his way around the Wood." Annie followed Hatter's gaze to March who glared in return.

"No. I don't go into the Wood anymore, remember? I moved into the cottage and that was it for me."

"Riiiight. Then I guess we'll just let Annie go into the Wood alone and hope for the best. Annie, remember, if the Jabberwock comes for you, don't fight it too hard. I hear it makes it more painful."

"Hatter! Stop trying to scare her! Annie is perfectly capable and I'm sure she'll be fine."

"How sure?" Hatter pressed and Annie found she was caught like the net in a tennis match, just switching her attention between the two men. Hatter's face remained completely impassive, but she could see that even though March was growing increasingly irritated, there was also doubt creeping into his eyes.

"Annie…doesn't need me. She doesn't need my help to guide her through the woods. She's a big girl. She can do it herself."

It was a double-edged sword, hearing him defend her independence. She was thrilled to hear that he didn't think of her as a child, but she didn't feel very much like a mature adult at the moment, as she was terrified to go back into the woods by herself. She wanted to appear brave, so she bit her bottom lip to keep it from quivering as she looked at March, hoping he would agree to go with her. She saw his resolve start to crumple and, finally, he threw up his hands in defeat.

"Gah! Okay, fine! I'll take you through the woods, just, please, stop doing that thing with your eyes!"

Annie grinned as Hatter gave the smallest hint of a smile.

"I'll pack a bag. March gets cranky when he's hungry. You'll also probably want to look for White Rabbit, make sure he's okay. I'll pack him a thermos of special drink, too." Hatter disappeared further into the fort and Annie stood shyly for a moment before finally speaking.

"Thank you, for going with me. You really don't have to – "

"Yeah, I really do. I'm not that big of a jerk that I'll let you go through the Wood all by yourself. It really isn't safe and I…I would worry about you." March just barely met her eyes as he spoke and Annie had to hold back a squeak of delight. March turned a little red and seemed anxious to leave the subject as he continued. "Um, anyway, I should probably let you get dressed."

"Oh, right!" Annie realized she was still in her underwear and, although it was antique and conservative, it was still underwear.

She looked down next to her bag where she had folded her clothing the night before, but found it was gone. Instead, the pile had moved to the side of the room and the dress was laid out neatly. As she crossed to it, she was surprised to find that a new pair of tights were laying beside the dress, as well as a pair of satiny ruffled underwear that she knew her grandmother would have referred to as 'drawers'.

"How did – "

"Oh, that. I take it you don't have Brownies where you come from?"

"What? Yeah, we do, but what do they have to do with my clothes?" Annie tried hard to imagine how a chocolate desert would manage to manifest new panties for her.

"Don't your Brownies do helpful, household things for you?"

"No. Our brownies just add to your waistline. Well, unless you mean the girl scouts kind of brownie, but they're not any better with those cook – you know? Nevermind. I'm just gonna go…change." Annie quickly gathered her clothing and disappeared behind the 'changing room' curtain, mentally berating herself for babbling like an idiot. She dressed quickly, grateful to whatever the Brownies were for getting her new underwear.

_Now if only they could provide you a bathroom and a toothbrush_, she thought as she ran her tongue over her teeth and realized her bladder was demanding her attention. She poked her head around the curtain as she finished buttoning her dress.

"Um, you guys wouldn't by any chance have a bathroom, would you?" She couldn't stop herself from blushing when she asked the question, and March seemed amused by her discomfort.

"You think just because we live in the woods we're uncivilized? Of course we have a bathroom. It's right in the cottage, just past that polka-dot wall." He motioned toward one of the sheets and Annie quickly pushed it aside and found the door to the cottage.

She passed through the wooden door and was surprised by how much the cottage looked like a mish-mash of Jeff's apartment and Abed's dorm, the aesthetically simple mixing with the whimsical almost seamlessly. She wandered into the living room and found Abed in the small kitchen area, shoving cans into a backpack. He gave her a small smile when he saw her come in.

"If you're looking for the bathroom, it's right through that door."

"I…um…thanks, Hatter." Annie was a bit unnerved that he knew exactly why she was there, but she just accepted his seeming omniscience and went through the door he indicated. She was thrilled to find that not only did they have indoor plumbing, but toothpaste she could use to finger-brush her teeth. She left the bathroom feeling refreshed and minty, but screamed when she found Hatter right outside the door with the backpack.

"Your bag's ready."

"Th-thanks, Hatter," Annie said, hesitantly taking the pack and putting it on, adjusting the straps until it sat comfortably on her shoulders.

"Ready to go?" March asked from the doorway to the cottage, leaning casually in the frame, fiddling with his blackberry.

"Um, yeah. I guess so."

"I packed everything you need for this kind of adventure. And I packed a lunch so if you find White Rabbit you can give it to him. I made sure to put in all his favorite things."

"Well if we run into him, we'll be sure to let him know his mom loves him," March quipped as he turned and walked out of the cottage. Annie shook her head and turned her attention to Hatter.

"We'll find him, Hatter," she assured him as she held onto her backpack straps.

"He's highly emotional. If he spends too much time in the Pink he'll attract the Red Guard for sure."

"You don't have to worry, Hatter. I'm sure he's fine." She patted his arm and tried to give him her most encouraging smile as he shrugged.

"I'm not worried. I just know his limitations. If he becomes a victim of the Red Queen she won't let him come back to the Wood. She'll say we're a bad influence on him because we might make him more neutral and susceptible to the other side."

Annie could see he was becoming upset, even if he refused to admit it, and so she headed to the door, joining March outside. However, as he stood in the door to wave goodbye Annie turned back and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for everything, Hatter. And, you know, it's okay to worry a little. After all, he is your friend, and I know he worries about you."

"I…White Rabbit worries about everything," Hatter replied, though she could see her words had had an impact. She gave him a final smile and small wave before turning and following March Hair into the Wood.

Goosebumps raised on her skin as soon as they entered the forest, the cool dunking over them like a cold bucket of water. Despite the bright sun she had seen just moments before, the wood was dark and maintained the strange blue hue she had noticed the day before. Mist swirled around them as she followed March down long, winding paths that seemed to double back on themselves and lead to no where. The further into the forest they went, the louder the forest noises became, and Annie found herself inching closer to March as she heard the unfamiliar sounds that indicated life other than themselves in the Wood. When she thought the chirping and ticking was going to drive her mad, she finally spoke, her voice quavering slightly.

"So, which kingdom did you live in before you moved into the Tulgey?"

"Neither, actually. I was living in a kingdom far away before the war broke out. A glorious, rich and very comfortable kingdom. Unfortunately, when the war happened there was also some…internal strife in my kingdom. I got exiled and found my way to the Tulgey so I wouldn't have to get involved in the Color War."

"I see. That sounds like my Jeff. He was a lawyer at a big, fancy law firm until they found out he faked his degree. He got disbarred and had to go to Greendale to get his degree so he could go back to being a lawyer." Annie found she was feeling a little better about the haunting babble of the forest as they conversed, falling into step with March despite the disparity in their heights.

"You know, it's weird. You said that everyone you've met here has an identical twin in your world, right?"

"Not completely identical, but yeah. Basically," she answered, wondering where his question was leading.

"Well, it seems strange to me that there's no twin for you. Wonderland doesn't have an alternate Annie."

"Oh, I'm sure she's around somewhere."

"No, trust me. I would know if someone like you existed in Wonderland." Annie's breath caught at the passion of his words. It seemed to surprise him as well, for suddenly March looked away from her and back to the path they were walking down. "So, why do they call you Annie?"

"Be…because that's my name. Annie Edison."

"What does it mean?"

"Um, well Annie is actually a nickname. My real name is Anne, and that means 'favor' or 'grace'. But not like graceful grace, more like gracious grace. Otherwise, my parents did a really terrible job naming me."

"Your parents named you? Before you were an adult? That's weird."

"Not as weird as being named for a month of the year _March_," Annie teased, bumping her shoulder into his arm.

"Well, March is my Description Name."

"Your what now?"

"Description Name. My Function Name is Hair because, well, I've got great hair."

"And let me guess…they started calling you March Hair because you look windblown?"

"Exactly."

They walked a bit further in silence as Annie mulled over what he had explained. She realized that nearly everyone she had heard mentioned had a two-part name that fit the pattern March described, although she had no idea what it meant to 'tweedle' and she was sure she didn't want to find out. She wondered what they would name her, if she wasn't an Annie, and Description names began to float through her mind.

"Oh no. Annie, stop thinking."

"Wh – what?" She stopped short, looking up at March curiously as she saw him scowl. After a moment, she realized that all of the description words she had been thinking of were not floating _in_ her mind, but rather floating _from_ her mind. All around them words made of smoke swirled and wafted, yet Annie didn't feel as disturbed as she thought she should about them. Instead, she found herself mesmerized by the way the letters curled together and the sudden tangy sweet smell that seemed to fill her consciousness. There was the sound of laughter and Annie thought she might have heard a curse.

"I think I know what happened to White Rabbit. Annie, come…Annie?"

She looked at March, but became distracted by the new words that were appearing around her such as 'snuggle-bunny' and 'screwing like rabbits'. She giggled as she tried to catch one of her words and was vaguely aware of a groan.

"Annie? Annie focus!" She snapped her attention to him, but found her eyelids were growing heavy. "Annie, I need you to stay right here, okay? Do not go anywhere; I'll be right back."

"Sure, March. This place is perfect," she murmured to his retreating form as she swayed in place, the clamor of the Wood now sounding like an orchestra to her. After a symphony, March returned and held out something to her.

"Here. Eat this."

"Oo, what is it?" she asked, taking the small chunk of a spongy beige substance.

"Just eat it. It'll clear your mind."

She gave a small shrug and popped it into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. The flavor seemed to penetrate her mind, it's bitterness like a headache gripping her skull. After a moment of discomfort, however, she found the sweet smell was gone and the words around her were quickly fading.

"What the hell was that?" she asked as she returned to her senses, rubbing her forehead to soothe the remaining tendrils of her headache.

"_That_ was a moral morel. It wipes your mind clean of any…altering substances."

"Altering substances? What altering substances?" Though Annie's focus had returned, she was now having difficulty immediately grasping what he was saying.

"Come on and I'll show you."

She followed him down a narrow path off the one they had been traveling on and Annie noticed the flora began to slowly change from blue to a wild mix of colors, and instead of the typical grey fog, a purple mist clouded the air. They crossed through a curtain of smoke and Annie gripped March's arm in shock as she took in her new surroundings. Giant toadstools surrounded them, some even taller than March, and blades of grass and dandelions towered like trees. She couldn't see the tops of the grass through the haze of smoke, but still struggled to adjust to the new proportions of the forest.

"Who are you?" A woman's voice suddenly floated through the smoke and seemed to wrap around them. Annie grabbed March's arm, hugging it closely as she tried to find the source of the voice.

"Brittapillar, you know who I am," March answered as he walked towards the voice.

"Do I? I know _what_ you are, March, but have you ever told anyone _who _you are?" the woman asked, her voice becoming more familiar so that when March stopped and the haze cleared, Annie was not surprised to find a woman identical to Britta lounging on a large mushroom smoking from a strange pipe. She was surprised, however, to find that this Britta had an extra set of arms and her lower body was that of a giant caterpillar. Annie also noticed her green segmented body was curled around a reclining White Rabbit. He sat up when he saw them come through the mist and looked slightly guilty.

"Uh, heeeey guys! I, um, I was just hanging out with Brittapillar, learning about the different kinds of ecological disturbances that have happened in the Wood since the Color War."

"Right. I'm sure she knows all about them, but what did she tell you about how her smoke treats the environment?" March asked using the smug Jeff-Winger-knows-better-than-you face.

"Hey! This stuff is all natural and perfectly safe for the environment. Can't say the same about your synthetic fabrics and – "

"Ugh! I don't care, Brittapillar. And Rabbit? Get your ears out of that poison cloud and go to the cottage. Hatter is worried sick about you."

"Aw, dude, I totally forgot! Oh no."

"Wait, wha – Rabbit!" Brittapillar called as White Rabbit immediately hopped down from the toadstool, although he needed a moment to recover his balance when he landed on the ground. Annie quickly took off her backpack and dug through it until she felt the brown paper bag and thermos.

"Rabbit, before you go I promised Hatter I would give you this. He said he packed all your favorite things." She handed him the bag, which he readily accepted and opened.

"Oo Dunky Doodles? That's a fun-time snack! Thanks Annie!" He began to hop off then stopped and turned back to her, his ears drooping slightly. "I'm sorry I just took off on you yesterday. I shouldn't have done that. I hope you find your way home okay. See you March. Bye, Brittapillar." He waved goodbye to each of them then took off into the woods.

Annie turned her attention back to March, who was glaring steadily at Brittapillar.

"What?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"Oh, you know what. You're eating that bunny alive. He's a good kid, Brittapillar - "

"And I resent that you would make such an accusation. I'm just trying to expand his mind."

"Oh bull. You're just trying to fluff his tale because you like that he won't call you out on your crap."

Annie shifted awkwardly from foot to foot as they argued, her heart sinking as she realized that they had the same relationship as her Jeff and Britta. She knew that, with the way they were fighting, there was no way this pair hadn't also been lovers.

"Just because you have a things for rabbits doesn't mean you need to try to screw every one in the wood." March's biting comment confirmed her suspicion and Annie hung her head, hating how the disappointment settled in her stomach like a rock.

"Well I'm apparently not the only one with a thing for rabbits. What's this little blue thing clinging to you?"

Annie looked up as she heard herself mentioned and opened her mouth to defend herself when March spoke quickly.

"Annie is lost and I'm helping her get back home. She's not interested in me."

"Right. You don't think I'm buying that you're trying to help someone other than yourself, right? Because that would be a real first. Especially when the person you're 'helping' is a set of boobs with big, shiny eyes that say 'oh please Mr. Hair, please teach me the ways of this world because they're oh, so confusing'. "

"Ugh, I do _not_ say that!" Annie crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Brittapillar, who dismissed her with a snort.

"Trust me, sweetie. Whatever you think you can get out of this guy: think again. He's got walls up thicker than the Red Queen's rose hedges, and his thorns are way sharper."

"I should have known better than to come here. Let's go, Annie." He started to usher her from the clearing but Annie held her ground, turning back to Brittapillar.

"No, wait," she said as she marched up to the toadstool holding the monster with her friend's face. "What is wrong with you? I know someone who is just like you, and she may be pretty awful sometimes, but she's never _mean_. What is it that made _you_ such a…a _Bitterpillar_?" For a moment the words seemed to strike a nerve with the blonde, but then a smirk slid over her face.

"Naïve-much? Look, sweetie, when you've grown up and actually had a life you'll realize that the world isn't rainbows and butterflies and not every man you meet is a charming prince." She cast a dark look at March, who crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"I know they aren't! But even if they'll never be perfect, they can learn to be better; you just have to be patient and show them. I can't believe _you_, of all people, don't believe you can change the world just by trying to teach someone to be a better person, because that's what my Britta believes. And even when it's stupid for her to keep trying, she does, because that's how big her heart is! And, for her sake, I hope she was right about people growing, because she would be devastated to know her Wonder-twin is such a bi…big meanie." Annie caught herself, trying to refrain from name-calling despite her frustration.

Brittapillar looked at her, shell-shocked, and Annie knew her words had gotten through. So she turned on her heel and grabbed March's arm to pull along as she retreated from the clearing. March stumbled along behind her, his face slack with shock as she ploughed through the smoke and brush until they were back on the main path. She shivered, as her adrenaline faded and the wet cold of the forest settled over her again, but turned to March with her chin held high.

"So. Which way?" she asked and he stared at her dumbly for a moment before shaking his head and pointing to the right.

"Um, this way. We're about ten-minutes from the end of the wood."

"Great." Annie began marching off in the direction he indicated, her hands clutched tightly on her backpack straps as she continued to shiver, and she clenched her jaw to keep it from chattering. After a moment she felt a soft warmth brush over her and stopped, realizing that March had wrapped his jacket around her and was giving her a soft smile.

"You looked cold," he offered with a shrug and Annie smiled gratefully as she slid off her backpack, setting it to the side on the ground as she put her arms through the jacket sleeves, rolling them up so that they didn't completely cover her hands. Suddenly a flash of brown skittered past their feet and snatched the backpack, disappearing into the brush on the other side.

"Hey!" Annie cried as the familiar sound of Chang's laughter echoed in the air.

"Oo, monkey, what have we here? Such a nice bag, left out for just anyone passing to grab it."

"Give it back, Changshire!" March threatened, but the laughter only intensified.

"Finders keepers, losers! Star Face pays a lot for these bags and I'm getting my money. Ow! Monkey! Stop! Fine! Our money! Geez, don't get your tail in a knot."

Annie shot a quizzical look to March who merely shrugged.

"Changshire – "

"Later, losers!" The laughter bounced off the leaves around them, then faded deep into the Wood.

"God, I hate that cat," March muttered as he buried his hands in his pockets and looked to Annie. "I'm sorry, but it's no good trying to catch him. And he'll have the pack on the pink market in no time."

"Well, that's okay. We're not that far from the Heartland, right? I'm sure we can get something to eat there."

"We're better off finding something to eat in the Wood if you're hungry. You can't trust the food in the Heartland. You never know what the Queen has made herself, and her baking is powerful magic. She bakes mind-control tarts," he explained as they started walking again.

"Okay. Well, I'm not really hungry. I guess that mushroom you gave me was really filling," she joked.

"Yeah, Annie, about that…I'm sorry for what happened back there. See, Brittapillar and I had – "

"A thing. Yeah, I know," Annie interrupted him, not wanting to hear yet another Jeff talk about sleeping with Britta.

"How did you know?"

"Well, it was pretty obvious to figure out, but that was also because my Jeff and Britta had a thing, too. I guess some things just have to happen." Annie kept her eyes fixed on the path they were walking, not wanting to look at him as they discussed his relationships in any world.

"Yeah, I guess so. But you didn't have to stand up to her back there like you did. That was…well, thank you."

Annie stopped and finally met his eyes, her heart dropping when she saw the way he was hanging his head. She reached out and touched his arm, causing him to look at her with wide eyes.

"I meant what I said, March. People aren't perfect, but I think that deep down, everyone is good at heart. Even the most selfish people can learn what it means to be a true friend and put others first."

He gave her a look she didn't understand, but it made her toes curl and her heart stutter. Her breathing hitched as he stepped closer, not quite close enough to kiss, but close enough that Annie felt herself flushing.

"So, in your world, Annie, what's _your_ relationship with Jeff?"

"I…um…we're friends," she answered, her voice squeaking a little.

"Friends? Really."

"Yeah. Just friends. Jeff has made it pretty clear that there's nothing going on between us." Annie crossed her arms, feeling the usual pang of disappointment when she thought about how often Jeff had denied anything between them. March snorted and shook his head.

"I find that very hard to believe. It's pretty obvious you have feelings for him and he, well, nevermind." March turned and took a couple steps down the path, Annie's heart thumping too hard to let her voice work for a moment. Finally, the sound burst out.

"Why?" He stopped and looked back at her and she was suddenly embarrassed by how loud and desperate her question had sounded. Still, she needed to know, so she took a breath and continued with more restraint. "Why is it so hard to believe?"

He considered her a moment, obviously debating something before he finally gave a small self-deprecating smile. "Because, Annie, like you said, some things just have to happen. And there is no way, in any world, that Jeff can be 'just a friend'."

Annie's heart shuddered in her chest as March turned around and started walking down the path again. She stood a moment, dumbfounded, before she finally found her feet and ran to catch up with him. She was a few steps behind him when there was a rustling deep in the Wood that made March's ears perk up and the hair on the back of Annie's neck stand on end. They both froze as they listened to twigs snapping and branches shaking, when a low murmuring sound began that sent chills up Annie's spine.

"_Annie, take my hand and when I tell you, we're going to run_," March whispered, slowly reaching out his hand for hers. She took it, knowing he could feel it trembling even though she tried to look brave as she gave him a nod.

The sound still seemed a good bit off, but was growing louder and Annie had no hesitation when she felt March give a quick tug of her hand. They both took off running, March leading the way down the twisting, turning path, all while the burble behind them began to rise into a moan. Annie thought she could feel hot breath on her neck and almost screamed when they suddenly burst out of the dark blue wood and into a bright, sunny meadow of scarlet poppies. Both collapsed on the ground, fighting to catch their breath, as Annie kept her eyes fixed on the tree line of the Wood.

"What…the hell…was that?" she panted, rubbing her neck to try to erase the feel of its breath on her skin.

"That…I believe…was the Jabberwock," March answered, lying back on the ground, his ears crushing a couple of flowers.

"What? Then why are we lying here? Shouldn't we keep running?" Annie stood, panicking as she looked back to the Wood.

"Relax, Annie. The Jabberwock doesn't leave the Tulgey and can't be in broad daylight. We're safe here."

"Oh," was all she could say as she gave a final look at the woods. She then turned her attention to the opposite direction and gasped when she saw what she assumed was the Heartland.

A cookie-cutter village of every shade of red rose up a hillside, leading to a large crimson castle, with spires shining like garnets, which sat on the peak of the hill. It looked like it was taken from the pages of one of Annie's fairytale books, except, of course, that everything was red. She heard a sigh next to her and looked down to find March looking at the kingdom with dread. He stood up and took her arms, turning her to face him and hunching so that they could look eye-to-eye.

"Don't be fooled by it, Annie. That place is dangerous and frightening, and you can't trust anyone. Let me do all the talking when we're in there and, above all else, do _not _get emotional. We do not want to draw attention to ourselves and an emotional display is the quickest way to get the Queen's attention. Just try to be cool."

"Right. Cool. Got it. Gonna be cool, yeah." Annie tried to be mellow, doing her best to impersonate Jeff, but March shook his head.

"No, no not like that. Just….just don't say anything, okay?" Jeff said with a sigh and Annie just nodded as she followed him up the red brick path to the village.

_This really is becoming more like _The Wizard of Oz_. Maybe these ruby slippers are going to work after all_, she thought, her hopes buoying as she fought the urge to link arms with March and skip. She shook away the fanciful notion, however, when she saw the tense set of March's jaw, with the little nerve in his cheek jumping.

"March? Are you okay?" she asked quietly, but he just gave her a short nod.

"Fine. Now shush. And stop worrying." She flinched from his clipped bark and fell back to silence, wondering what sort of horrible person the Queen of Hearts must be to make March so nervous.

They reached the village and March immediately let them into a bustling market, obviously familiar with the layout of the town. Annie clung to his arm as they were jostled by the crowd of people milling from stand to stand, buying and bartering, though some looked like they were merely standing around gossiping. Annie was amazed by all the merchandise available for sale, from pretty glass figurines to odd-looking pies and cakes to all manners of colorful clothing and accessories.

"Shoes, shoes, shoes," she heard March mutter as she let him pull her along, happily skimming over all the different stands, surprised to find that not everything being sold was red, though everything did have a decided reddish hue.

"Here we go! Now remember, let me do the talking," March said as they finally reached a stall that contained racks and tables filled with shoes.

They gave a short nod to the merchant seated on a stool, reading a book, as they walked into the stall, perusing row after row, looking for red slippers. After a few minutes it became clear that there were no ruby slippers to be found.

"Excuse me, sir?" March spoke up, giving the merchant his most winning smile. "We're out-of-towners and my little sweetheart here is just dying for a pair of ruby slippers her friend bought last time she visited the Heartland. Do you have anything like that?"

"Ruby slippers?" the man asked, scratching his head. "Nope. Don't have nothing like that here. Might try Fat Neil's Shoe Emporium. It's just down the main street and to your right, just past Vicki's Hats."

"Got it. Thank you so much." March took her arm and lead her back through the crushing crowd, his height an obvious advantage as he looked over everyone else's heads to read the signs hanging from the shops that were housed in permanent structures. Eventually they reached a shop with a window filled with pumps and sneakers, a hand-painted sign over the door proclaiming it to be Fat Neil's.

_Poor guy really can't catch a break_, Annie thought sympathetically as they walked through the door, a small bell tinkling upon their entrance.

"Hello! Anything I can help you two find today?" Fat Neil greeted them from behind the counter. Annie bit her lip to keep from squealing as she saw the large displays and long rows filled with women's shoes of all styles.

"We were looking for a pair of ruby slippers and a man in the market sent us here. Do you have something like that here?" March asked, keeping a hold of Annie as she moved to look at the nearest display of ballet flats.

"Ruby slippers? We had something like that for a while, but the line was discontinued. They gave people some really bad blisters."

Annie's attention went from the display to Neil, her face falling as she realized what he was saying.

"You don't have any? Not even in back?" she asked, ignoring March's instructions as her heart dropped. Neil shook his head, but slowly looked more sympathetic as tears filled Annie's eyes and she bit her lower lip.

"I…I…let me go check," he finally conceded and exited through a curtain in the back of the room.

"You seriously have got to watch how you use that look. It's like a super power," March muttered as Annie turned to look at him, blinking innocently.

"What look?" she asked and March smirked as Neil reappeared, carrying a small shoebox.

"Okay, here's the thing. The man who owned the shop before me told me I was never allowed to sell these under any circumstances. But he didn't say I couldn't _trade_ for them."

"Great. What about the boots she's wearing?" March offered and they all looked down at the shoes on Annie's feet. Unfortunately the once pristine boots were now scuffed, caked in dirt and the right one was missing a button.

"Um, do you guys have anything else?" Neil asked, looking to March, who buried his hands in his pockets and looked at his own shoes before an idea flashed on his face. Slowly, he pulled his hand from his pocket and held it out to Neil. Neil extended his hand and March dropped his blackberry into it.

"March, no – " Annie started to object, but March held up his hand to silence her.

"What about this?"

"What is it?" Neil asked, turning the glass berry over in his fingers.

"It's a blackberry."

Neil continued to fiddle with the small glass bauble until, finally, he shrugged and slipped it in his pocket.

"Works for me," he said as he pushed the shoebox toward them. March grabbed the box and tucked it under his arm.

"Okay, let's get out of here, shall we?"

Annie nodded, silently following him out of the store, still shocked that he had given up his blackberry so readily when she knew him well enough to realize how loathe he was to part with it.

"I can't believe you did that," she murmured, stopping abruptly as he guided them down an alleyway. March turned back when he realized she had stopped, looking around nervously as he walked back to her.

"It's not a big deal, Annie. It was just a piece of glass."

"It was more than that, I know it. That was really a sacrifice for you and I don't even know if this will work. I…thank you." She hugged him, wrapping her arms tightly around his middle and resting her cheek on his chest. After just a moment's hesitation his arms surrounded her and she felt him relax.

"You're welcome," he said softly.

"Oh, how nice! What a touching little scene!" a voice spoke from nearby, causing them to jump and separate quickly. A young man dressed in a red suit was suddenly standing next to them in the alley, smiling brightly.

"Oh no," March whispered, looking to the other end of the alley, only to find other men in red suits standing with their arms crossed and the same beatific smiles on their faces.

"That was so sweet, I have to take you two to the Queen! She will be so pleased to learn about your change in heart, Mr. Hair," the first young man spoke again, and March put his arm around Annie's waist.

"That's really not necessary. Annie and I are just on our way out of town, but I'm sure we'll stop by again and can have a nice long chat with Her Majesty then."

"Oh no, no, no Mr. Hair! We have to go see her now! Surely you have nothing better to do than visit the Red Queen? It has been so long since you've come to see her, and you used to be such good friends." The man gave March a slightly censuring look as he motioned for the other men to approach them.

"March," Annie said as she suddenly realized they would not have the option to resist being taken wherever these me wanted to take them.

"It's okay, Annie. Just relax. No need to get emotional, remember?" Between his significant look and the way his hand tightened on her waist Annie understood what he was trying to tell her. She took a deep breath and tried to focus on numbing all of her emotions. She focused on thinking about the poppy field, trying to remember every little detail, since that would be the place she would be putting on the slippers and wishing herself home.

_That is, of course, unless you get yourself and March killed by the Red Queen because you can't manage to keep your emotions in check_, she thought to herself as they followed the guard back into the city streets and up the hill to the gates of the castle. Annie tried to maintain a detached attitude, but she marveled as they passed through the hedge that served as the castle wall. On the hedge rose blossoms grew that were the size of Annie's head, and their fragrance hung heavy in the air, intoxicating in it's sweetness.

"Don't breathe too deeply," March whispered to her, and when she gave him a confused look he continued. "The roses. Their perfume makes you nostalgic."

"Oh," she responded, trying to surreptitiously cover her nose.

"Well…it's not _that_ bad," he said with a small chuckle and Annie slowly lowered her hand.

They were walked through a large courtyard, red marble statues and fountains of cherubs and crosses dotting the lawn. The castle loomed in front of them, but the guards shepherded them away from the large wooden door and off to the side of the castle. A woman's voice became audible and, as they turned the corner, she turned with a bright smile and Annie gasped.

"Shirley!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Shirley!"

"Oh, hel-lo! Though, technically, it's 'Your Majesty'. And you must be An-nie." The Shirley-double was dressed in a brocade gown of red, gold and hints of ivory, like the designs of a playing card. She bustled to them and hooked her arm around Annie's, pulling her from March.

"Um, right, yes. Your Majesty. Sorry," Annie said, looking back at March as the Red Queen led them away.

"You know An-nie, I've heard an awful lot about you."

"You…have?" Annie asked, and March gave her a warning look.  
"Yes! Little ears are everywhere! Oh, but don't worry! I'm very pleased. Since you've been here it's been a much more _heart-y_ place, mm!"

"I…um…that's great, Your Majesty. But, actually, I was just leaving to go back home."

"What? Oh no, no! No, sweetie, you can't go anywhere. You are _meant_ to be here! Just look at the wonderful job you've done with March Hair! And there are so many other lost souls out there, wandering in the wilderness." The Queen stopped, looking up at Annie with her sad eyes.

"What Annie is trying to say, Your Majesty, is that she is needed back where she came from," March interjected, slipping something into the pocket of Annie's jacket.

"Well, March, I'm sure there are many important people where Annie comes from. Probably has a tall, handsome boyfriend that misses her terribly and has realized, since she's been gone, how much he loves her."

"Oh, I don't have a boyfriend," Annie said, laughing awkwardly and feeling a blush warm her cheeks. She glanced up at March, but found him glaring at the Queen.

"Your ploys aren't going to work, Your Majesty. Annie is not going to become one of your little 'missionaries'. She's going back to Greendale."

"Oh, well I'm sure she is. Of course, I'm sure it's a long, long journey and I just don't know if she's going to be able to come back and visit – "

"Your Majesty!" The Queen was interrupted by a guard rushing to them, a broken white rose in his hand.

"What? What is it?"

"It's the West Wall, Your Majesty. Someone has planted _white_ roses."

"They planted what?" the Queen cried, immediately rushing after the guard without releasing Annie's arm so that she was dragged along.

They walked through the main gate in the shrubs and around the castle wall, the Queen shrieking when they reached a section of hedges blooming stunning white blossoms.

"Who the hell did this?" The Queen growled, finally releasing Annie's arm. She immediately ran to March, hiding behind him as the Queen snatched a rose from the wall, the petals crumpling in her hand.

"We don't know, Your Majesty. They seemed to have been planted last night and just bloomed. We believe it was an attack from the Hawthornes, probably from an inside man."

"I want his head! We'll paint these roses red with his blood! Who is he?"

"We…we don't know, ma'am."

"_Annie, I think now would be a good time for us to get out of here_," March whispered to her, slowly backing them toward the red brick road.

"You! Stop!"

They froze, the Queen rounding on them, her eyes ablaze. Annie clutched the back of March's tee shirt, peering around his arm at the furious royal.

"Listen, Your Majesty, we aren't – "

"What's in the box, Hair?" she asked, her voice low and threatening.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," he said waving the shoebox as he spoke.

"Oh really. Well if it's nothing, then you wouldn't mind us taking a look inside it."

"There's no point. It's nothing but an empty shoebox. No reason to get your tiara in a twist."

"Gimme the package, Hair," she threatened and March hesitated for a moment as he shot a quick wink to Annie.

"You asked for it. Catch, Queen." He tossed the box over the heads of the Queen and her guard, grabbing Annie's hand and sprinting down the hill.

Annie looked over his shoulder as they ran, gasping at the size of the army running behind them. She focused on the brick road again, letting March clear a path through the people still milling about in the market as they ran through. Her heel caught between bricks, but March grabbed her before she could fall, practically carrying her as they ran out of the village and into the poppy fields. Annie thought her lungs were going to explode in her chest when they finally reached the end of the poppy fields and burst into the forest. He immediately pulled her off the path and into the brush, only stopping when they reached a small clearing between fallen trees.

Annie collapsed on the ground, her side cramping painfully, the cold air of the woods burning her throat. March sat, his back resting against one of the fallen logs, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Do you…always run…this much?" she panted, looking to March from where she was laying on the ground. He grinned, chuckling as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"You know, since I met you? I've been doing a hell of a lot more of it."

Annie smiled at him, then slowly her face dropped and her eyes widened with fear.

"What about the Jabberwock? Shouldn't we – "

"Relax. We should hear him coming. And typically he only attacks when he's provoked. Besides, we'll have a better shot with him than with the army that is, no doubt, surrounding that side of the Wood."

"And they won't come in?"

"Not for a while. Entering the Tulgey would be an official declaration of war. The Queen's pissed, but she's not that mad. Yet. Anyway, we should have plenty of time to get you clicking your heels and on your way home before the crap hits the fan."

"But, March! The box! You threw the shoes at the Queen."

"No, I threw the shoe_box_ above the Queen. Check your pocket."

Annie sat up, reaching her hands into the large pockets of his jacket, her face lighting up when her fingers curled around a pair of slippers. She pulled out the shoes, her mouth dropping slightly when she saw the bright, sparkly red ballet flats with tiny studded bows on the toes. She beamed at March, then launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much!"

"Hey, I wasn't going to go all that way for nothing," he said as she pulled back slightly so she could look at him.

Annie's breath caught in her throat and her heart began pounding again as his hands landed on her waist and slid up her back, pulling her closer until her lips brushed his. In a moment the kiss was deeper, his tongue sliding over the seam of her lips until she allowed him entrance. Their breaths mingled as their tongues wrestled and explored, Annie surprised to find his taste was not like she had remembered. She shifted on his lap, trying to pull him closer when he moaned into her mouth and suddenly pulled away. She felt herself being lifted from his lap and onto the ground and when she opened her eyes, he stood and walked away.

"March – " she began as she tried to understand what had just happened.

"You need to go home, Annie. You need to put on those slippers and go back where you belong." He was pacing the small grassy area, running his hand through his hair and over his floppy ear.

"I don't understand."

"It's simple: you have to go back to Greendale. And the sooner you get there the better, okay? So put on your magic red shoes and…" his voice trailed off as the ear perked back up.

"And…?" Annie asked, annoyance weighing in her voice as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Get the shoes on, Annie. You need to get out of here." His voice became serious, but Annie still wasn't budging.

"Why? What's the sudden rush – "

"God! We don't have time to argue right now, Annie! Just put on the shoes and go back home to your Greendale and your Jeff!" He pulled her from the ground and sat her on the log roughly, then immediately walked a few paces into the forest, looking around.

Annie bit her lip trying to hold back the anger and hurt as she started unhooking the buttons on her boots, pulling them off and setting them next to her as she slipped on the flats.

"Okay. Well, shoes on. Your job's done so feel free to head home and don't let the bushes hit you on the way out!" she cried as she crossed her arms over her chest again and blinked away the tears that were threatening.

March finally turned back to her and his face softened.

"Annie – "

"No, save it. It's fine. I get it. See, all versions of you get what you want, and then you just – "

"Annie, please, be quiet!" He crossed to her, grabbing her arms but looking over his shoulder.

"Ugh! I will _not_ be quiet. I am so sick of…" Annie stopped when she heard a familiar rustling in the woods. "Was that…"

"Don't say its name. But yes, I think it is. So, please, click your heels or whatever it is you have to do, and get somewhere safe." He ran his finger over her cheek, his thumb resting under her chin.

"But what about you? "

"I'll be fine. I promise. Click your heels, Annie."

She clung to his shirt and closed her eyes as the sound of the burbling grew louder. She tried not to scream as she clicked her heels together.

"There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's – eep! There's no place like home!"

Silence fell and Annie froze, taking a deep breath before opening her eyes and staring into the teal cotton-clad chest of March Hair. She looked up and met his eyes.

"It didn't work," she said quietly, her emotions a twist of disappointment and relief.

"It didn't work," he repeated, a pained smile on his face.

"Maybe she didn't click hard enough. I once helped a lost orphan get home with just a ball of yarn and bountiful hope."

Annie yelped and jumped, March grabbing her protectively as they spun around to see a handsome man with a dimpled chin standing just behind the fallen log.

"Rich?"

"Hi! It's Jabberwockenrich actually, but just Rich is fine." He offered his hand but March backed away, moving Annie to stand behind him.

"Get away from us, Jabberwock," he threatened, glaring at the other man.

"Hey now, guy! No need to be unfriendly. I was just – ow!" Rich began to take a step closer but March snatched one of Annie's boots and threw it at him, nailing him on the forehead.

"March!" Annie cried as Rich rubbed the spot her heel had hit, shaking his head.

"Hey! That wasn't ve…ry…niiiiice," Rich said, his voice slurring and slowing down as sudden dark circles formed under his eyes. He began to shamble toward them and Annie didn't need March to tell her to run.

They sprinted into the woods, the monster following behind them. After a few minutes Annie realized that she was too exhausted to keep up the pace, and though the Jabberwock was still on their heels there was no way she would be able to out run it. It was then that Annie smelled a familiar sweet scent and had an idea.

"March! This way!" she called, grabbing his arm and pulling her deeper into the woods, finally gaining some distance between themselves and the monster.

"Annie, we should be going – "

"Trust me! I have an idea!" she cut him off as wisps of purple smoke began to float around them. "Where's that mushroom?" she asked him, slowing down to view the toadstools that now lined the path they were on.

"What mush – oh, the moral morel? Here!" He pulled two toadstools from the ground, handing her one before taking a bite out of the cap of his own. Annie broke off a piece of the cap and popped it into her mouth, immediately feeling the small fuzzy sensation at the edge of her mind fade. Her thinking clear, she easily formed a plan.

"Okay, we need to lure him further in, make sure he gets enough smoke to knock him out. Then we can high tail it to the cottage."

"Yes ma'am," March responded with a smirk, but he quickly complied with her plan, walking deeper into the haze noisily, attracting the approaching Jabberwock to their location.

"I'm…gonna…nap…you…" Annie heard the fearsome creature moan and she immediately nodded to March.

The pair slipped quietly through the purple fog and back into the Wood, continuing their silent sneaking until they were confident that the creature wasn't following them.

"You know, we probably should have warned Brittapillar," March commented as they slowly walked down the main path.

"Well, I figured with all the running, he'd probably knock himself out with the smoke before he ever found her," Annie explained evenly, although she couldn't deny feeling some small sense of satisfaction when she imagined Brittapillar being eaten by the Jabberwock.

"Annie! March! Oh thank goodness! Hatter they're over here!" White Rabbit suddenly appeared behind a bush and rushed toward them.

"Rabbit? What are you doing – " March began, but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Hatter, his clothing disheveled and his hat squashed.

"Hatter! What happened?"

"Our cottage was raided. Rabbit and I went out to gather noodle vines and when we came back the Red Guard was there."

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Annie asked, concern shining in her eyes as she tried to assess them for injuries.

"No, the Red Guard was cool, except for letting Toddmouse out. It was when the White Knights came that the fighting started."

"Wait, whoa, what were the White Knights doing in the Wood? And why were they raiding our cottage? And what the hell are you doing wearing my blazer?" March directed his last question to Rabbit, who made a vain attempt at looking nonchalant.

"I was just…saving it. From the fighting." March glared at him until he slipped off the blazer, handing it to March who brushed it off before putting it on.

"From what I gathered from what they were shouting at each other when they were fighting, the Red Queen wants Annie because she thinks she can use her as a super weapon to convert others to her side and take control of Wonderland. The White Queen, of course, now wants Annie because the Red Queen wants Annie," Hatter explained quickly.

"Then we've got no time to lose. Annie, we need to get you home now," March declared.

"But…I don't know how. The slippers didn't work, and I can't go back the way I came."

"Sure you can!" Rabbit spoke up and Annie shot him an incredulous look.

"You said there was no way back, since there wasn't a ladder or anything."

"Oh! My bad! Yeah, what I meant was you _can_ come back the way you came, you just need to find another rabbit hole," Rabbit spoke up, his ears drooping slightly.

"Another…but doesn't it have to connect?" Annie asked, but March shook his head.

"All rabbit holes connect. It's a giant labyrinth of insanity, which is why no rabbit in his right mind would ever try to use it."

"Unless he was in a really big hurry and scared of the White Wipes and, you know, certain species of creatures that shall not be named that live under certain bridges in the Hawthorne," Rabbit interjected, looking mildly ashamed.

"Well, great! Where's another hole then?" Annie looked to March and Rabbit who exchanged awkward glances.

"Um, the rabbits kind of sort of only made holes in the Hawthorne, so…that's where you would need to go." Rabbit looked at March, refusing to meet Annie's eyes.

"Okay, then, let's get going."

"Annie, stop. You can't. The White Knights are looking for you and, as bad as the Red Queen is, the White Queen is ten times worse," March explained.

"Actually, statistically speaking the White Queen is 78% worse than the Red Queen, which is only – "

"Shut up, Hatter."

"March, we don't have a choice! The longer I stay the more danger I put you all in by just being with me."

"Annie has a point, March. She's basically just started the second Color War," Hatter tilted his head to look at her and Annie felt a wave of guilt.

"Do you really think they're going to go to war, all because of me?"

"Well, you're really just the catalyst. Like Bridget of Burgundia."

"Briget of…who? Is that like Helen of…you know what? Nevermind. I don't need to know. So, if I'm the catalyst, couldn't I just make both sides get together for a negotiation? I mean, before we go to war?" The three men looked at each other, silently debating her argument until March spoke.

"It's not really that simple. The Queens are uncompromising. It took three weeks just to work out the wording of the first paragraph of the Tulgey Accord."

"Seriously? What are they even fighting about?"

"Um, we don't actually know? They used to be friends, but then the White Queen's insensitive and the Red Queen's overly sensitive, so eventually they got in a fight and it just kind of got out of hand," Rabbit explained and Annie groaned in frustration.

"So what am I supposed to do? I can't stay here, without putting you all in danger, and I can't exactly waltz into a warzone without…" Annie trailed off, an idea forming in her mind.

"Annie? What are you thinking?" March asked, suspicious of her sudden change in demeanor.

"If the White Queen is preparing for war, she's going to be busy getting ready and looking for an attack from the Heartland. They'll never notice us sneaking in! It's perfect!"

"It isn't perfect, it's insane! It's practically suicidal! Annie, you have to listen to me; there is no way we can go into the Hawthorne without getting caught and, trust me, the last thing you want is to get caught by the White Knights. I…I can't keep you safe if you want to go through with this." He crossed his arms over his chest but she stepped closer, putting her hand on his arm and looked up at him sadly.

"I know. But you can't protect me here much longer either. And I could never live with myself if you got hurt because of me. If any of you got hurt because of me. This is the only chance we've got, March."

"No, Annie. I won't let you do it. It's too dangerous." He brushed her hand away and took a few steps further down the path. "We'll come up with a new plan. Hatter can rebuild the cottage somewhere else and we'll devise a better security system…" he continued to talk about his plan but Annie didn't hear him as her temper flared.

"Let me? What do you mean you won't 'let me' do it? This may come as news to you, Bugs, but I'm an adult and can decide for myself what is too dangerous."

"Bugs?" March questioned, then shook his head and continued. "Annie, be realistic. You're out of your depth here, and you don't realize how dangerous this situation is. You're just going to have to trust us that we know better."

"Like hell I do! This is my life and I'm not just going to let someone else make my decisions for me. So you can do what you want, but I'm going into the Hawthorne and I'm finding my way home!"

"Fine! Go get yourself killed, but I'm not going to join you just so we can all get killed together! If you numbskulls want to join her, have fun." He stormed off in the opposite direction and Annie wanted to shout after him, but the hurt clogging her throat wouldn't let any sound escape. She felt her anger dissipate as March disappeared into the Wood, and she looked sadly at Hatter and Rabbit.

"You guys don't have to go with me. I understand."

The two men looked at each other before they patted their palms on their thighs twice and then clapped each other's hands.

"We're in," Hatter proclaimed.

"Yeah, we can't let you go out there all by yourself."

"Aw, you guys!" Annie exclaimed as she grabbed them both in a hug, although Rabbit could only reach her knees. She released them and then clasped her hands. "So, which way to certain death?"

"Certain Death is actually to the west, but we want to head north," Hatter answered as he began to walk down the path.

Annie looked curiously at Rabbit and he shrugged before hopping along behind Hatter. Annie quickly caught up and walked with the duo, asking questions about the first Color War and the various plant life they passed in the Tulgey. Hatter gave detailed explanations of everything, while Rabbit interjected his own anecdotes, eventually just carrying on a conversation with each other. Annie listened to them chat and suddenly felt a twinge of homesickness. She missed listening to Troy and Abed make up wild stories and talk about the amazing adventures they pretended to have. The more she thought about her study group, the more intense the longing she began to feel for each of them.

She was just beginning to feel like she would never leave Wonderland when Hatter and Rabbit suddenly stopped and motioned for her to be quiet.

"_This is the edge of the Wood on the Hawthorne side. We'll need to be extra sneaky from here_," Hatter whispered and Annie nodded anxiously as Rabbit took the lead. He crouched as he stepped out of the forest and dropped his ears so that he completely disappeared into the tall grass. Annie and Hatter had to crawl behind him to stay hidden in the open field, but Annie was able to keep sight of Rabbit's fluffy tale as he wound his way through the grass. Annie began to feel like they were traveling in circles, and her hands were becoming tired from so much crawling.

_"Are we almost there?_" she whispered.

"_Totally! I just…need to figure out where we are…_"

"_Rabbit! You were supposed to know where we were going!_" Annie fought to keep her voice at a whisper as frustration rankled her nerves.

"_I do! I'm just not used to creeping through the grass and there's just so much of it!_"

"_Great! Ugh, maybe March was right,_" Annie sighed as she took child's pose, resting for a moment with her forehead on the back of her hands.

"_We are lost in hostile territory. Which means either one of us is going to die in a sudden attack, or we'll manage to overcome seemingly forced obstacles to heroically find our way._" Hatter's voice spoke softly behind her, though Annie didn't bother to look back at him.

"Course you could always just ask for directions."

Annie and Rabbit screamed as a fourth voice spoke at a normal volume. Annie looked up and was shocked to see Pierce standing flanked by two guards and wearing a frilly white and silver gown.

"Hey Your Highness! Yeah, this…this isn't what it looks like," Rabbit said as Annie gaped at the cross-dressed Pierce.

"Really? This isn't you sneaking a fugitive into my kingdom?"

"No! No it's us sneaking a…f…friend into your kingdom!"

"Blasphemy! You know the rules Rabbit," Pierce spoke, gesturing wildly with a small white scepter.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. No friends or any other emotional attachments allowed in the Hawthorne, period."

"That's right. Trust me, kid, they only disappoint and hurt you in the end. So you should just hand over this backstabbing strumpet now."

"Ugh! Pierce! I mean…Your Highness…I'm just a tourist. Rabbit was giving me a tour of your fair land and he just wanted to let me see it without interruption. That's why we were sneaking," Annie explained, standing and trying her best to sound convincing.

"A likely story. Tell me, _tourist_, you wouldn't happen to be from the Red Queen's kingdom would you? And this little 'tour' you're going one wouldn't be a _spy_ mission would it?"

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Ha! Exactly what a spy would say! Admit it! You're scouting for her, learning the lay of the land and using your feminine wiles to distract and confuse these loyal Hawthorne citizens? Well sorry boys but the only thing that's getting blown around here is her cover!"

"Ew – "

"Gross – "

"Bad pun – " The three spoke over each other and Annie was growing convinced that they should have listened to March after all. The White Queen was becoming increasingly agitated and Annie nervously shifted her gaze between him and the White Knights on either side of him, suspicious of the spray cans the white-caped young men carried.

"Silence! The three of you have been found to be conspiring with the Red Queen – the sworn enemy of the Hawthorne! Guards you will take them into custody. Throw them in my dungeon."

"Um, Your Highness? You don't have a dungeon," one of the guards spoke up, earning him a glare from his monarch.

"Well, then find me a dungeon and throw them in that one once I buy it."

"Sir, none of the cottages of the Hawthorne will have a dungeon. There might be a couple cellars, but they really aren't designed to keep people in."

"Fine! Then put them in my torture chamber!"

"Highness, you converted your torture chamber into a trampoline room, remember?"

Annie looked between Hatter and Rabbit as the Queen and guards became absorbed with their discussion. The trio began to slowly back away and Annie looked for the safest direction to make a run for it as the sun was starting to set. With a quick nod to the others they sprinted off toward a rocky hill with an expanse of trees. They could hear the Queen shouting after them and Annie struggled to keep up with the two men ahead of her as she stumbled on the rocks making up the hill. She scrambled the rest of the way up the hill, but her shoe slipped on a slick rock at the top of the hill and she fell hard, landing under a natural overhang. Annie turned to look at the approaching guards, but when she curled under the shelf she saw the two men stop in their tracks, terror draining their faces. They spun on their heels and very quickly retreated down the hill as Annie heard a familiar burble.

Annie pulled her knees tight to her chest in her stone crevice as the Jabberwock descended from above her, shambling toward the guards. Once it was well past her she peeked out from her shelf and started to climb up the rest of the hill when a hand suddenly appeared in front of her face. She looked up and grinned when she saw March smiling down at her. She took his hand and accepted his assistance to pull her to the peak of the hill.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when she stood in front of him, straightening her dress self-consciously.

"Well, I realized you were still wearing my favorite jacket, and I didn't really want you to get blood stains and corpse juice on it so…" he trailed off and shrugged and Annie launched herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"I knew you wouldn't let us down."

"Yeah, yeah. Just here for the jacket, remember? You're still a dummy for coming here." He pulled away from the hug, burying his hands in his pockets and looking off to where Hatter and Rabbit stood waiting for them. "But since I'm here, I guess I could help you find that rabbit hole. Milady?" he gestured for her to go in front of him and she beamed at him before practically skipping towards her other friends.

"How did you get the Jabberwock to leave the Tulgey?" Hatter asked when they approached.

"Well, he's still pretty disoriented from Brittapillar's smoke. Plus I think she might have caused him to have an existential crisis. Apparently he had a very uncomfortable relationship with his mother. I convinced him out here there were plenty of mother's all dressed in white for him to eat."

"That's diabolical. You're developing, March."

"Thanks, Hatter, but it's only temporary, I promise. So, Rabbit. Where's the nearest hole? _Rabbit _hole," March corrected as Rabbit started giggling.

"Oh, right. Yeah there should be one right about…here! Right here!" Rabbit hopped to a small tree with a foot-square opening between its roots and the ground. Annie, March and Hatter looked at Rabbit as he grinned at them.

"Um, Rabbit?" Annie began, but Rabbit cut her off, growing misty-eyed and clenching his fist against his mouth.

"I just hate goodbyes."

"Rabbit, you don't need to say goodbye when Annie isn't going anywhere," March spoke up, his voice growling with annoyance. Rabbit raised an eyebrow, clearly confused, and Annie sighed.

"I'm going to need a bigger hole, Rabbit."

He looked at her, his brow furrowed, then looked at the hole and back at her once more before understanding lit his face. "Well, you didn't say what _size _you wanted!" he exclaimed before hopping into the woods.

"Sorry. He has issues with spatial reasoning. He's gifted in other ways," Hatter explained before following Rabbit.

Annie and March exchanged shrugs before they followed the duo, and after a few minutes Annie felt, once again, that they were traveling in circles.

"Are you sure you know where we're going, Rabbit?"

"Do you want to drive? It's just a little further," he called back to her and Annie bit back a retort.

By now, the sun was low in the sky, the first hints of green appearing in the air. Annie was hungry, exhausted and becoming sick of all the odd aspects of this world that differed from hers. She felt a warm hand suddenly close around hers and she looked up and found March smiling bashfully at her.

_Then again, maybe I could get used to a green sunset_, she thought as she squeezed his hand.

"Uh, guys? Do you hear something?" Hatter asked, holding up his hand for them to stop. The smile faded from Annie's face as she listened to the still air. After a moment she heard what sounded like hundreds of marching feet. Their faces fell as the four moved toward the sound, walking toward the edge of the rocky outcropping they were standing on. They peered out and found they had a clear view of the valley below them, which was filled with hundreds of soldiers, dressed in long white robes.

"What the – "

"Those are the White Wipes," March interrupted, backing away from the ledge. The army was beginning to make its way toward them, ascending the long slope that made up one side of the hill they were standing on.

"White Wipes?"

"The elite army. We need to get going." March began to pull her away and back in the direction they had been traveling.

"Wait! That's the wrong way!" Rabbit called after them, hopping in place near the crop of rocks they had been standing on.

"What? But this is the way – "

"Yeah, I know, it's weird that I was wrong, but there's a rabbit hole over there! And it's big enough for Annie!" Rabbit pointed off toward another ledge of rocks, this one with a hole in the center of it. It also happened to be directly in the path of the White Wipes.

"Rabbit, there's no way we can get there before the White Wipes," March argued.

"I think you might want to reconsider that," Hatter said.

"What? Why…oh crap!"

"He-llo!" the Red Queen greeted with a smile, and Annie gasped when she saw Hatter held by two Red Guards.

"Hey! Let him go!" Rabbit called, heading forward until March grabbed his ears.

"What do you want, Queen?" he growled.

"Oh, now, March, is that anyway to speak to the woman who has the life of your friend in the palm of her hand?" she asked sweetly, and Annie felt her stomach drop in fear of what this twisted Shirley might do to Hatter.

"Whatever it is, we'll do it. Just don't hurt him, okay?" Annie spoke, despite the look March shot her.

"Oh, An-nie! I would never hurt anyone! Unless, of course, they betray me and do awful things that make me put my plans to conquer the Hawthorne into effect way sooner than I intended." She continued smiling, but Annie could see her grip on her scepter was tightening.

"Your Majesty, please. There's no need to do anything rash here. Annie is on her way out of Wonderland, so she won't be a problem anymore. Just let us go and you won't have to see her ever again."

"Oh, but March, I do want to see her again. That girl's got powers that I'm gonna find very useful in this little war you made me start. And I know you don't really want her to go, either, so I'm sure you'll help me keep her here."

"That's where your wrong, Queen, because I'm going to help Annie get home."

"But March? Do you really want to be left all alone again? Sitting in your little shack in the woods with these heathens?"

"Hey!" Rabbit objected as Hatter shrugged, but the Queen breezed on.

"You can't deny that you want to keep this little girl around. That you have _feelings_ for her."

"What do _you_ know about feelings?" Annie asked, snapping at the Queen loudly enough to raise the other woman's eyebrows. Annie chose to ignore the warning in the queen's eyes and continued. "The only thing you know about people's feelings is how to manipulate them to gain control."

"Feelings and emotions are powerful weapons, little girl. You're a fool if you think I'm not going to take advantage of my God-given talents to manipulate and destroy others using their own weaknesses. And just for that? I'm going to start with your friend over here!"

She started to turn to Hatter but at that moment White Rabbit snapped.

"No!" he yelled as he charged forward, tackling the Queen and bringing her to the ground hard. Hatter took the opportunity to plant his elbow in the belly of one of the guards holding him.

"Annie, March, run!" Hatter called to them as the kerfuffle began, with the Red Guards forming a chaotic mass trying to help their fallen leader as Rabbit and Hatter put up a fight. March grabbed Annie's hand and pulled her away from the army, heading in the direction of the rabbit hole. Some of the Red Guard had the presence of mind to pursue them, and Annie thought she heard the Queen's voice in the distance shouting about taking their heads.

Annie and March only made it a couple of yards before they rounded a corner and came face to face with the white army. The White Queen looked at them and pointed his scepter as they froze.

"There! They have the Red Guard with them! I knew they were spies! Get them!" he shouted and the White Wipes rushed toward them. March shoved through them as the Red Guard abandoned their pursuit to engage with their sworn enemies in battle. By this time, however, there were more Red Guard approaching and the skirmish was turning into true war. Some of each side broke from their ranks and pursued Annie and March as they stumbled and climbed their way up the tall rocky overhang that led to the cliff where Rabbit had seen the hole.

"Annie, come on!" March shouted at her as she stumbled on the small plants and leaves creeping over the stones they were climbing. Annie pushed away her fear and grit her teeth, her face a mask of determination as she managed to pull loose a few large rocks and let them fall on the guards below her. She watched as the stones connected and knocked away a couple of their pursuers.

"Nice shot," she heard March say and grinned up at him as they made it to the top of the formation.

The moment was short-lived, however, as Annie crossed to the hole and realized that it was the opening to an abyss that seemed to have no bottom. Her stomach turned as she had a moment of vertigo looking down as far as she could into the void, the twilight penetrating far enough to see that it was unlikely she would ever find a bottom before she was exhausted from climbing.

"I can't do it," she muttered, looking to March as her eyes widened with panic.

"You have to, Annie. We're trapped up here, and this is your only way home."

"But I can't climb that! And, besides, I can't leave you here!"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Once you're down the hole I'll make a break for it and it'll be okay."

She could tell he was lying; she knew it from the way he tilted his head, and from the clamor of the armies that had them cornered. Tears began to well in her eyes as she realized that these strange versions of her friends had sacrificed themselves for her, and yet it was all for nothing. She looked down toward the hole again as she heard rocks tumbling by the ledge where the armies were climbing. Suddenly March's hands took her arms and she looked up at him as the first tears fell down her cheeks.

"Annie. You need to go home. Please."

"I can't. I can't just leave you. I'll stay here and fight and maybe we – "

"No, Annie," he whispered as he bent forward and kissed her forehead. "You have to go. Just…remember what I said. There's no way in any world any version of me is just a friend. He has to love you as much as…as much as I do. And when I think about what he must be going through…no matter how I feel about you, I can't take you away from him. And no matter what you think you might feel for me…I'll never really be your Jeff. I'm sorry, Annie."

"March – NO!" she screamed as he pushed her down the hole.

She saw him looking down at her as she fell and could see his mouth move before hands seized him from behind. She heard her screams echo around her, a deafening cacophony that continued after the darkness enveloped her and Annie was no longer aware of anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Annie gasped as suddenly light exploded around her and she sat up quickly, gasping for air and trying to focus on her surroundings. She became aware of someone beside her, touching her, and she looked wildly into the face of Jeff. Her Jeff. Immediately she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder as she breathed in the warm scent of his skin. His arms held her tightly and Annie felt her panic begin to subside and her shivering stop as she soaked in warmth from his body.

"Annie? Oh my god, Annie, are you okay? Is anything broken? I don't think you're supposed to be mov – "

She silenced him by grabbing his face and kissing him. Jeff froze but after a moment returned her kiss with matching intensity, burying his hands in her hair as her tongue plunged into his mouth. She was practically in his lap, her hands gripping the front of his tee shirt until her lungs screamed for air. Only then did she pull back, his lips instinctively trying to follow hers. He opened his eyes and looked at her, confused for a moment, then concerned when his fingers found a bump on the back of her head and she hissed in pain.

"Annie, you should probably lie back down. We already called for an ambulance, they should be here in a few minutes. The others are out in the parking lot to flag them down." He tried to shift her, but she refused to move from his lap, still clutching his shirt.

"What happened?" Annie asked, her head beginning to ache as she looked around, surprised by the normal green foliage around them.

"You fell down an old trapping pit. We heard you scream and thought you had seen a bear or something. Then…then I found you and you were unconscious and looked so pale that I thought…" his voice trailed off as she felt his arms tighten their hold around her.

"You care about me," she said quietly, smiling softly as she placed her hand on his cheek, her thumb rubbing over the stubble on his jaw. Once again he froze at her touch but then relaxed, tilting his head toward her hand.

"Of course I care about you, Annie. I know I'm not great at telling people how I feel about them, but, even if I don't always want to, I care about you."

"Jeffrey! The paramedics are here!" Shirley called and Annie could hear people trampling through the forest.

"She's okay!" Jeff yelled and Annie grimaced again as her head throbbed. He winced in apology and spoke more quietly. "Do you want to try standing up?" She nodded and he slowly helped her to her feet. The world began to spin and she clung to him, closing her eyes and resting her forehead on his chest as a wave of nausea passed through her.

"Miss? Are you sure you're all right to stand?" an unfamiliar male voice asked and Annie turned to look up at him, offering a weak smile.

"Just a minor head wound. You should probably check for a concussion though."

The paramedics eyed her warily, but seemed to accept that they wouldn't have been able to get her out of the seven-foot pit on a back board anyway, so they gave instructions to Jeff to lift her as they took her arms and pulled her from the pit. The rest of her friends were standing clumped by the edge of the pit, looking visibly relieved as she emerged unharmed.

"Hi guys," she said with a small wave, and immediately all four began talking at once.

"Oh pumpkin! When we heard you scream – "

"Annie, we were so worried! And then Jeff took off – "

"He just dove in the pit like a super hero, but you weren't moving – "

"Do you think you're psychic now? Sometimes people with head trauma will say - "

She smiled at them as the paramedics began to check her over, sitting her on a fallen tree. "I'm okay, guys, really. It's just a bump on the head. I couldn't have been unconscious for very long."

"Actually it's a very large bump on your head and even if you were only out of a few seconds we really need to take you in for a thorough exam. Just to be safe," the older and, Annie assumed, senior paramedic spoke, looking at her gravely.

Annie nodded, her face falling a little as the throbbing in her head became more severe. "I don't think that's a bad idea. Could you leave the siren's off though?"

"Yeah, we can do that," the paramedic said with a chuckle as he motioned for his partner to bring over the stretcher.

Annie let herself be strapped down, even accepting the neck brace, all while trying to smile encouragingly at her worried friends. As they carried her away she let her eyes close, fatigue weighing on her like a blanket as she felt the memories of her unconscious delusions slip away like a dream. The image of Jeff with bunny ears floated in her mind and Annie suddenly started, her eyes flying open.

"Guys, where's Jeff?" she called to the friends that were following the paramedics out of the woods in a line. They stopped and looked at each other before they turned back and looked toward the pit. Troy and Abed immediately ran back as Britta grimaced.

"I knew we were forgetting something," she muttered as they made it to the ambulance in the parking lot.

They were just strapping Annie in when she saw an irritated Jeff climb into the back with her, her purse in hand, taking a seat and fastening his seatbelt. Her mouth parted but she couldn't voice her surprise as he set down her purse and took her hand.

"Would you rather someone else – "

"No," she interrupted, blushing slightly.

"Good. Because even though I may not be a lawyer anymore, I know people that can make you very rich if you need to file a malpractice suit, and I definitely know one when I see one." He sent a warning glare to the paramedics, who were too busy packing up to pay him heed.

He squeezed her hand as the squad rumbled to life and began its journey to the hospital. Annie let her eyes fall closed and a small smile lifted the corners of her lips as she gripped Jeff's hand tighter, satisfied that he was really there.

_Maybe some things do just have to happen after all. And maybe…maybe we can be more than just friends._


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**One Year Later**

There was a soft buzzing in the summer air and the sky had a definite hue of lavender as the sun began its journey to the west. He knew he needed to start heading home, but couldn't bring himself to move from the spot he'd been sitting on for the past several hours. He heard someone approach behind him, but didn't bother to turn his attention from the horizon and the sunset that was painting the sky.

"Hey buddy. Whatcha doin?"

He felt his friend sit beside him, but March waited a moment before finally responding. "I'm watching the sunset, Rabbit."

"Yeah, you've been up here for most of the afternoon."

"Wanted to make sure I had a good view," March answered, looking down at the hole in front of him which had held his attention for the hours and days he had spent sitting on this little rock formation.

Flowers were strewn around the mouth of the rabbit hole, blossoms of all the different colors that now bloomed freely across Wonderland. On a rock at the bottom of the cliff there was a small plaque to commemorate the girl who had magically appeared and caused the final battle of the color war before she fell down the rabbit hole, an innocent victim of the fighting. The battle had claimed the lives of both the Red and White Queens, and once the troops were leaderless, they were quickly persuaded by March to lay down arms. Since that day, Wonderland worked to become a united kingdom, ruled by a parliament elected by the citizens. March sat at the head of the table, the universally accepted leader.

"March, why don't you come back down to the village? Everybody's waiting for your Independence Day speech. And there's a tea fountain!"

"I'll be down in a minute, Rabbit. I just…need a little more time." He watched as the sky darkened and in the valley below the bright multi-colored firefly lights became visible. "She loved those, you know? The fireflies."

"You really miss her, don't you?" Rabbit asked, laying a sympathetic paw on March's arm.

"She changed our world, Rabbit. And every single day is a reminder of her. Today is just…" he trailed off as he looked at the hole, remembering the look she gave him as she fell and how tiny she appeared as the blackness overtook her. The now familiar twist in his gut and squeezing pressure in his chest when he thought of her almost doubled him over in their intensity and he had no shame as tears filled his eyes.

After a moment Rabbit stood and gave him a soft pat on the back. "I'll let them know you aren't feeling well. Hatter can just do his impression of you doing the speech. We'll see you later."

"Thanks Rabbit," March muttered as he returned his attention to the sunset.

A cerulean glow trimmed the valley below, reminding him of the blue eyes that wouldn't fade from his memory, no matter how hard he tried to push them away. He continued to watch the sky, remembering the sleepless night she had stayed in the blanket fort and the way her breath had caught when she looked at the swirling lights in the sky. He pulled a flask from his pocket and held it up to the sky before he took a swig of tea.

"Here's to our freedom, Annie," he whispered as he took another pull from the flask and leaned back on the ground, looking up at the sky and drinking the tea, wising in vain that it would let him go back to the way he was before.

Wishing he could once again feel nothing.

**A/N: Sorry for the angsty ending, but I couldn't help it! If it makes it any better, I'm working on a sequel for the real-timeline Annie/Jeff that should bring about happiness for all! Except for poor, lonely Jeff-Rabbit. Him I just beat up on, apparently. Poor bunny...**


End file.
